An Honest Mistake
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO TOUR DE CRAZY! Having a bit of too much fun leaves to some drama to face once the tour is over. Is it possible to fix such a mistake, or will they just be left heartbroken? NO SLASH
1. Introduction

**As you can tell I have serious Logan feels at the moment so um….I can't get rid of Cadence and Logan just yet.**

**SEQUEL TO TOUR DE CRAZY BITCHES!**

**I'm gonna look to you guys to see what I should write what happens next, so please review and leave thoughts/comments/ death threats!**

* * *

**Introduction…**

Six months later, for three months Big Time Rush, Cadence Rocque, and Lucy Stone toured the United States. It wasn't quite as crazy as it was when they toured in Europe, but it definitely had its share of crazy and insane times. Hell, they rang in the New Year on tour and celebrated Lucy's birthday and then Cadence's, everyone was now 19. One of the crazy times on tour was when Cadence managed to get some wonderful dirt on Lucy. When they were all supposed to be inside the venue practicing and trying on their clothes to make sure they fit, she had gone back into the bus because she forgot her phone. So when she walked onto the bus she caught Lucy on her knees blowing Kendall, so _of course_ Cadence took a picture. Lucy then got up and ran after Cadence leaving Kendall there to deal with himself, but she never got the phone. If Lucy was allowed to have blackmail on Cadence, then Cadence could definitely have blackmail on Lucy. It was wonderful, Cadence ran around showing everyone the picture.

Of course that night when Cadence walked off of stage Lucy ran over and yanked her pants off in front of the entire crew and everyone there. It still couldn't compare to the picture that Lucy had.

Well on the last night of their tour they were in New Hampshire and decided to have a party amongst themselves. Lucy of course went on the alcohol run with Logan to get the goods. The plan was to get Logan intoxicated beyond belief; he's always so much more fun that way. However they had gotten the wrong person drunk, or shall I say people. Since they always get Logan drunk, at the last minute Logan suggested that they get someone else drunk.

Those two lucky people were James and Cadence who became smashed beyond belief. It took a lot to get James drunk since he had a higher tolerance to it than Cadence, but for every shot he drank she had one as well, so she was smashed before he was. The music was playing and everyone was having a good time. Cadence and James were currently doing a dance called 'the Bernie', from the movie Weekend at Bernie's. You slump your shoulders, bend at the knees, throw your head back and just start wiggling your body like if you were dead….like Bernie. Carlos was on the floor laughing at them, for some reason his inebriated self found it absolutely hilarious. Meanwhile Kendall was filming the two of them and Lucy was just laughing with Logan. After they were done doing that silly dance everyone just continued to have a good time. Carlos veered off to sit down and drunkenly text Shy, who would surely enjoy his drunken compliments. Logan went to the bathroom to drain the main vein, and Lucy tackled Kendall to the floor to lock lips.

When Logan left the bathroom he was shocked at what he saw. Two people with their tongues tangled with one another and their bodies pressed against each other. It wasn't the sight of Lucy and Kendall, he was used to that.

It was his girlfriend Cadence grinding on James and sucking on his tongue that sent him into a fit of rage. Logan turned blood red and walked over to the two of them, pulling Cadence so hard off of James that she lost her balance and stumbled to the ground.

"Hey Logie-Bear!" She sang in a high pitched voice with her eye lids drooping. "Want to join us!?" Logan breathed heavily staring between the two of them, raised his fist and punched James square in the jaw.

"Ah!" James yelled holding his face. Carlos looked up and his eyes widened. He ran over and pulled Logan away from James who was trying to kick him in the nuts.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Logan screamed fighting Carlos off. Kendall pulled away from Lucy to see Logan fighting Carlos off like a crazed bull.

"What the hell man relax!" Kendall said standing up.

"I WON'T RELAX THOSE TWO WERE PRACTICALLY FUCKING!" Logan screamed with his veins popping out of his neck.

"Wait what?" Lucy blinked sitting up and staring at Cadence on the ground who was fixing her blouse.

"What?" Cadence asked innocently, quickly becoming incredibly confused. "I'm going to sleep." She curled up in a ball on the floor and was passed out. James on the other hand was still on the ground holding his face.

"I leave the bathroom and those two are on top of each other kissing and…sucking his tongue!" Logan spat glaring at James, still wanting to kill him. "Get the fuck off of me." He shoved Carlos off of himself and left the room slamming the door. Carlos quickly helped James up, knowing that he should leave Logan to his thoughts while Kendall picked Cadence up and put her on the bed.

"Um….this is bad." Lucy nodded to everyone.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I stormed out of that room as fast as possible and just walked out the lobby. I can't believe what I just saw. I… I can't believe it, I really can't.

Cadence on top of James.

Why?

WHY!?

I went through hell to try to get a second chance with her. I blew off someone that loved me….just for this? For a girl that I bent over backwards for to climb on top of James?

WHAT THE FUCK.

Part of me feels like I shouldn't be mad.

They're just drunk. Cadence is so drunk she passed out right after. James is…James is just gone; he thought a red skittle was lady bug and proceeded to pet it. They're so drunk they don't even know what they're doing. So why would they do that to me?

HOW?

I left the lobby and just kept on walking. I don't know where I'm going or what direction I'm headed, but I just can't be here, I can't be near the two of them right now. I might kill James if I see his face at the moment.

How could they do that to me?

My best friend, hell my brother!

My girlfriend? Whom I love to death. I didn't even love Camille this much, how could she do this to me?

They're so drunk they don't even know what they're doing.

But then again why? That's all I can keep asking, why? Why would they do that I just…I don't understand.

How can they hurt me this way?

I don't even know what to do. I wanted to just break up with her on the spot but she won't even know it by the morning. I don't know if I should break up with her or what.

But how do you stay with someone who does that to you?

I slumped down on a random bench and held my face in my hands.

What do I do?


	2. Drunken Mistake

**(Dudeamanda- oh yeah they really need to figure out how to fix that whole situation.**

**Wordsandwonders- nope! It is not good at all!**

**LazyLazyWriter- I hope it is and it lives up to that expectation!)**

* * *

When Cadence woke up the following morning she felt like a truck had run her over seventeen times and then proceeded to pour concrete over her body. She rolled off of the bed and crawled to the bathroom with her eyes barely open. She closed the door behind her and lifted the toilet seat before projectile vomiting into the toilet. It was a disgusting scene and it seemed like she could never stop. She groaned and held her head in her palms tightly trying to make the pain go away. The door burst open and James ran in. He shoved her to the side and threw up in the toilet. When he was done Cadence was so grossed out that she then threw up. The two kept going back and forth, puking up everything inside their bodies until there was nothing left.

"Ugh I feel like shit." James muttered flushing the toilet and lying down on the cold tile.

"Shhhh…" Cadence murmured holding her head. The sound of his voice was far too much for her to deal with. The door opened once again unveiling Lucy with her hands on her hips and the sunlight pouring in. The two of them hissed and covered their eyes.

"Oh look, the two of them are in here together. Why am I not surprised?" She remarked walking away from the bathroom. Confused, the two of them made nothing of it and stood up to leave the bathroom. Cadence curled up on her bed while Kendall and Carlos helped James out of the room while uttering that they had to talk to him. Lucy sighed looking at Cadence on the bed. Cadence looked like she was just a dead body, and that's before anyone told her of the horrible news. Feeling bad about how crappy Cadence felt, Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out an Excedrin and gave it to Cadence to swallow with leftover soda from last night. Cadence downed the two and sighed.

"Oh man….I could die." She whined closing her eyes.

"You even remember what happened last night?" Lucy questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh…no everything stops after the fifth shot with James." She muttered clutching the pillow to her stomach. "I didn't strip and do a naked dance did I?"

"No," Lucy laughed shaking her head "no you didn't don't worry."

"Oh thank god I thought I did something stupid." She sighed happily.

"You just grinded on James and sucked his tongue like if it was a dick." Lucy nodded casually. Cadence's eyes shot wide open and she quickly sat up to stare at Lucy, only to become a victim to the sheer pain in her head and fall back down on the mattress.

"What? No. No I didn't I don't believe you." Cadence shook her head in denial.

"Dude….Logan flipped out apparently you were going nuts on James. He said you were practically fucking."

"But….but I wouldn't do that I'm dating Logan." Cadence shook her head quickly.

"Logan wouldn't make that up. He punched James in the jaw and Carlos had to hold him back. I've _never_ seen Logan so angry and riled up before. Girl, honestly if you saw that you would see how hot that was. But yeah…Logan's upset he just stormed right out." Cadence frowned sitting up. How could she do that to Logan? Sure she was drunk but…never did she think while intoxicated she would ever do that. Usually she'd be all over Logan, and Logan would be all over her, so why James? "Look, is there something you need to tell me about you and James?" Lucy sighed.

"James and I? What do you mean?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest while staring at Cadence.

"You mean….like if I still like him?" She questioned and Lucy nodded slowly. "No! No I don't still like James I love Logan! I would kick an infant in the throat into a giant fan for him I would _never_ do this to Logan!"

"Well you did do it, so why did you do it Cadence?"

"I was DRUNK Lucy I don't know why I did it! Maybe it's because he was near me?"

"I feel like you're not telling me something." Lucy pressed and Cadence huffed.

"What do you want me to say Lucy! That I secretly love James?"

"YOU DO!? WHAT THE FUCK CADENCE?" Lucy shouted.

"I DON'T IT WAS JUST A FUCKING EXAMPLE!" Cadence screamed back. "Ugh I need to talk to Logan."

"Maybe you should brush your teeth first…actually; you should shower and brush your teeth you look like pure shit."

"Thank you." She muttered angrily walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

When James walked into the hotel room as soon as the door was shut Logan came out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor. Logan punched him in the chest first, and before he could land one on his face Kendall and Carlos quickly grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away. Logan fought this and tried to get away, kicking and even clawing his best friends, but they wouldn't let him go.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem!?" James groaned on the ground, barely able to sit up.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM? YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM JAMES!" Logan screamed while his face once again turned red and the veins once again started to bulge out of his neck.

"Why am I your problem you fucking psycho?" James questioned standing up. "I didn't do shit to you so why are you flipping out!?"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Carlos questioned tilting his head to the side.

"No dude I blacked out like…after six or seven shots. Last thing I remember doing was explaining how I would fuck a girl over desk if I was a business man." Logan's eye twitched angrily, assuming for some reason that by girl that James meant Cadence. Logan snarled and tried to pull away again but they wouldn't let him. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you that you're trying to attack me?!"

"YOU!" Logan shouted. "You're what's wrong with me! Last night you and Cadence were making out!" James laughed at this which only made Logan angrier.

"Are you kidding me dude? We wouldn't make out." James laughed shaking his head. "So come on be serious, what happened?"

"CADENCE WAS GRINDING ON YOU AND SUCKING YOUR TONGUE THAT'S WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!" Logan screamed breaking free from their grasp and charging at James. James was shocked but reacted quick enough to grab Logan by the shoulders and force him against the wall.

"Dude stop attacking me!"

"THAT'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND JAMES!" Logan screamed.

"I KNOW THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Logan I was DRUNK do you think I would purposely kiss her when you two have been together for almost a year?!" James yelled.

"YES!" Logan said shoving James off of him and stepping back. James' face fell and he stepped back.

"Really? You think I would purposely do that to you Logan?"

"Why not James? You're used to getting the girl you want; you always get the girl you want somehow, so why wouldn't you do it when drunk huh?" James shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude I know I pissed you off but I can't believe you would think that about me. You're my brother and I know my boundaries. I would never, _never_, do that to you Logan. When Lucy and Kendall got together, was I still chasing her? No, I stopped and now we're friends. You know what Logan? I went and took Cadence out on dates to spite you. How's that huh? At the time we didn't even like each other, we were just doing it to make you realize what you lost, then she fell for me, but did I purposely sabotage any of your plans or try to keep her for myself? No, I stood beside you and sang to her so your pathetic ass could get a fucking date with her and she could get with you. Do you know how easily I could have kept her for myself?" James stepped forward glaring down at Logan. "So easily Logan, you have no idea. But I didn't, because you're my brother, and I know you liked her. So you think _now_ I would try to wreck it between the two of you? It was two drunken idiots that made a mistake, so stop trying to kill me."

"What do you mean _at the time_ you didn't like her?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes.

"That when we were 'dating' to get you jealous, I didn't like her." James shrugged walked to the bathroom.

"So what does that mean James, you started to like her later on?" James stopped in his tracks and froze for a second before turning around and shaking her head. "Nothing dude it's just the way I said it. I don't like her alright? I never did, so drop it."

"I can't just drop it!" Logan yelled. "My best friend and my girlfriend were making out with each other!"

"WE WERE DRUNK!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. No one had seen James this mad in quite a long time, and it was a shocking sight. His cheeks turned red and you could see the strain on his neck as he was yelling. "WE WERE FUCKING DRUNK AND IT WAS A MISTAKE! NEITHER OF US DID IT ON PURPOSE! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY WE DID IT BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK AND I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SO GET OFF MY BACK!" James turned around and slammed the door behind him and locked it shut. The room was silent until they could hear the water running from the shower, and a knocking at the door.


	3. Can't Believe It

**(LazyLazyWriter: I know poor Logie Bear is so upset!**

**Wordsandwonders: Shit just got real!**

**Dudeamanda: yeah angry Logan is pretty sexy if I do say so myself.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: SHIT JUST GOT REAL AND LOGIE AIN'T PLAYING NO GAMES! Oh yeah everything is flipping around, I think you got the James feels because he started screaming and getting angry… that's always fun lol.)**

**I'm rocking these out so quickly because my Friday class is cancelled and I have film tomorrow. Oh god, someone up there loves me and clearly wants me to write for you all :P**

**Also, Supernatural is on…oh god I love this show so badly.**

* * *

The three boys stared at the door and listened as whoever was behind it knocked again, but they all knew the one person it would be. "Logan? Are you in there? I want to talk to you." Cadence called out as she continued to knock. Logan unclenched his fists and took a deep breath as he stared at the ground and closed his eyes. He opened them and pulled the door open silently. Logan looked over Cadence, clearly she had taken time to make herself look presentable and not like a hot mess, but she still looked fairly sick. "Good morning." She mumbled quietly, with the look of a child that had gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What's so good about it?" Logan glared standing at the door.

"Okay, I'll take that comment." Cadence nodded slowly. "Can I come in so we can talk?"

"What if I don't want to talk?" Logan retorted staring her down. Cadence furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to be a pouty bitch over this Logan and not let the two of us at least talk about it?"

"How dare you call me a pouty bitch?" Logan yelled. "You're the one that was all over James like…like some cheating whore!" Logan spat. From behind him both Carlos and Kendall muttered oh shit and shook their heads in unison. Cadence opened her mouth a bit in shock and took a step back.

"Excuse me?" She challenged raising an angry eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me a cheating whore?"

"I didn't mean it that way I meant LIKE a cheating whore." Logan quickly defended. He knew his words were a poor choice but he was still infuriated with the both of them.

"Don't use the words cheating whore with me Logan Hortense Mitchell. I came over here to speak to you about what happened last time because I heard that apparently I was grinding on James and—"

"What do you mean _apparently_ you WERE grinding on him. Your mouth was all over his and you were sucking on his tongue like if no one else was there. If I hadn't walked out of the bathroom you two would have started to do it right there on the bed!" Logan shouted throwing his arms to his sides.

"I would not have! Look Logan I don't know what happened last night except that I had too much to drink!"

"YOUTHINK YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!?" Logan screamed at her.

"You need to stop screaming at me." Cadence warned quietly.

"Or what, you'll punch me?" Logan challenged. Cadence sighed and ran her hands through her hair before covering her face for a second as she took in a deep breath.

"Look…" she sighed pulling her hands away from her face. "I can't take back what happened. If I was sober I wouldn't have done it, we were drunk Logan it just happened!"

"Why? Why did it happen you were drunk huh?"

"Because I was smashed beyond belief Logan what do you want me to do pull an explanation out of my ass? I can't! I can't give you that explanation all I can do is tell you that I'm sorry!" She sighed, quickly growing tired of this back and forth banter over the night's previous events.

"So what? Now just because you said you're sorry and that you were drunk I'm just supposed to forgive you and forget it happened? I'm just supposed to pull you back into my arms and pretend everything is okay?" Logan tilted his head to the side staring at her; there was no softness in his voice. It was harsh and angry and she did not like talking to him this way.

"I don't know Logan I've never been in this situation before I don't know what to tell you! But I love you and I would never dream of hurting you this way!"

"Is that supposed to make it better, you saying that you love me?" Logan glared. Cadence clenched her fist and had the strong urge to strike him across the face but she didn't, she maintained her composure.

"If you're not going to talk to me reasonably at least let me in to talk to James." She sighed.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like me to just let you in so you could talk to James in the bathroom with your tongue? He's taking a shower, would that make it easier for you to fuck him?" Stunned that he was speaking to her this way, Cadence raised her fist and punched Logan right in the gut.

"_Don't_ ever talk to me that way Logan. I thought we were done with you being in your 'I'm such a piece of shit and I'm just going to say rude things to you' phase. Come talk to me when you're ready to stop being such a jerk!" She said turning on her heel and walking away.

"You know what!" Logan yelled after her. "WE'RE DONE!" Cadence froze in her steps and stood there wiggling her fingers. "We're DONE Cadence Rocque." He shouted in pure anger. Every fiber in his body was telling him to stop yelling that. He didn't want to say that at all, he didn't intend on doing it but he was just so angry those words just flew out of his mouth. "I don't need a girl who's going to punch me whenever she gets mad and nearly fucks my best friend." He called out once more before slamming the door behind her. Cadence swallowed hard and closed her eyes to keep herself from crying before she walked back into the room she was sharing with Lucy.

"Dude….."Carlos breathed as soon as Logan walked back into the room after slamming the door.

"Why did you do that?!" Kendall questioned watching as Logan walked over to his suitcase so he could pack his bag for when they would catch their flight back to Los Angeles.

"I don't know." Logan muttered quietly as he folded his shirts.

"If you don't know then why would you say that…?" Carlos questioned quietly.

"Because I'm MAD Carlos!" Logan huffed folding his clothes and putting them in the suitcase. "I'm fucking pissed!"

"But…dude they were drunk it was an accident." Carlos mumbled.

"Would either of you forgive your girlfriends if they did that with James!?"

"Shy wouldn't do that." Carlos said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well if she did, would you?!" Logan yelled. Carlos looked down at the floor for a moment then looked up at Logan and quickly nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love her and she didn't know what she was doing, and I know she'd never hurt me that way on purpose." Logan rolled his eyes at Carlos' blind trust and looked at Kendall.

"What about you huh? Would you forgive Lucy?"

"I'd be pissed yeah but I wouldn't break up with her. It would just take a while for me to…get over that." Kendall nodded.

"Great so now I feel like a piece of shit for dumping her. Thanks guys, real fucking helpful."

"You're welcome!" Carlos smiled happily with a nod.

* * *

When Cadence walked into the room she saw Lucy packing. Without saying a word she walked over to her own bag and began to pack everything. Lucy stopped throwing her clothes in carelessly and glanced at Cadence. "How'd it go Caddie…?" Lucy questioned cautiously. Cadence turned around with a wide smile on her face that was clearly forced. Her hands were twitching as she was trying to fold a blouse.

"Great, really great!" She nodded quickly and looking away from Lucy. "So great yeah."

"Cadence…" Lucy said softly stepping around the bed and walking towards her. Cadence shook her head and continued to fold her clothes while smiling. "I'm serious Lucy it all went well! Logan completely understood and we're all fine. Say do we have any grape soda around? Maybe some gummy bears?" Cadence questioned.

"Tell me what happened." Lucy sighed pulling Cadence into a tight hug.

"He dumped me!" She cried before burying her face in the crook of her neck and crushing her in the hug.

"Logan broke up with you? But why?" Lucy questioned quietly. She could see _why_ he wanted to break up with her, but she didn't think that he would actually do it, she thought they loved each other too much.

"B-because I kissed James and he doesn't need someone who punches him." She sniffled crying.

"What did I tell you about punching people!?" Lucy growled in annoyance.

"It was justified!" Cadence sniffled crying in her shoulder. There was a banging at the door and Gustavo's voice was yelling for them to meet in the lobby in ten minutes. Cadence pulled away and wiped at her eyes quickly. "Let's go we have to be in the lobby soon." She muttered throwing her clothes in.

"Cadence you're not okay." Lucy sighed staring at her best friend.

"Doesn't matter, we have to go and I don't want Gustavo to see me upset."

"Why?"

"He'll kill Logan."

"You don't want to kill Logan?" Lucy muttered raising an eyebrow.

"No…I'm mad but I don't want Gustavo to kill him." Cadence muttered throwing everything in and zipping it up. "Come on, it's time to go back to the Palm Woods."

In the lobby Logan and Cadence stood as far away from each other as possible. Cadence kept her eyes focused on her phone as though she was busy texting while Logan just kept quiet and kept his head up. James looked between the two of them, knowing that they had just broken up. Even in the shower he was able to hear the two of them arguing with one another. James sighed and stepped beside Cadence.

"We should probably talk." James whispered to her while glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Logan staring the pair of them down.


	4. No Gummies

**(Wordsandwonders- Logan had to take a peepee break, stupid guy!**

**Dudeamanda- hmmmm I wonder what James and Cadence will do now that Logan is out of the picture?**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Oh god, I'm afraid for Logan lmao. But wow James feelsies again? Interesting, I should play around with James more often.**

**Bwmstamps: I'm glad you like it!**

**LazyLazyWriter: They both were in the wrong. Cadence probably shouldn't have socked him in the stomach but Logan shouldn't have been so mean….ahhh life is hard at 19 lol)**

**Can you believe that I restarted Sugar Coated only to get fucking stuck again? THAT WAS THE WHOLE REASON I DID A REBOOT! Lmao, I think I'm just cursed with the whole Bakery thing. ANYWAYS! Thanks a bunch for comments, and for even reading this. I can tell you're reading or you favorite the story and that means the world to me. So as usual I love to hear some feedback, hey maybe I'll just change something in the story because someone leaves a good comment. Well, I hope you enjoy this and please don't slice my throat!**

* * *

Since they had missed their original flight because Carlos got stopped by the TSA for making a joke about tackling one of the agents and winning in a fight, Gustavo was forced to book a private plane for them. The kids of course didn't mind, they were sitting in a luxury plane all by themselves. Carlos opened the mini fridge and began to pig out on all of the snacks while Logan sat by himself reading a book. Lucy consoled Cadence for a little bit before going to sit next to Kendall to discuss the situation between the three friends. Cadence sat curled up on a chair by herself as she stared out the window and listened to her iPod. Feeling a presence sit down next to her she turned to the side to see James glancing ahead to make sure Logan wasn't turned around and staring at them. The two were all the way in the back which gave them the privacy they needed to talk. She pulled out her ear buds and turned off her iPod so she could talk to James.

"Hey…" She said quietly staring at his shoes.

"Hey Cadence." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "So…we should get to talking about that whole tongue sucking thing." James nodded which made Cadence cringe.

"Please don't phrase it that way." She sighed. James hoped it would make her laugh or at least elicit a small chuckle, but nothing.

"Right sorry." James nodded leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. "So…you and I got completely fucked up beyond comprehension."

"And I climbed on top of you and started to…grind and make out with you." Cadence nodded quietly. "How did that even happen?" She asked glancing up at James. "How did it go from us just…taking shots and joking around to nearly screwing each other's brains out?"

"Hell if I know!" James said shaking his head. "I asked Carlos and Kendall. Neither one of them saw us actually doing anything until after Logan shoved you off and punched me. Apparently Logan went to take a leak and he comes back and we're on each other. Did Lucy see it?"

"Of course not she was too busy with Kendall's tongue in her mouth." She sighed letting her head fall back behind her. "No one saw how or why it happened, just the aftermath."

"Perfect…" James muttered shaking his head. "I heard Logan broke up with you…" Cadence cringed and nodded closing her eyes. "I'm sorry Cadence I really am. I didn't think the two of you would break up with each other… if I could have stopped this from happening I would have, really."

"I know you would have James but you couldn't and I don't blame you." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't, I blame myself for getting drunk like an idiot. I should have been in more control."

"Hey it's not your fault either." James said patting her shoulder. "I could have stayed sober too, but I got hammered."

"So we'll just say it's both of our faults?" Cadence chuckled a bit looking up at James.

"Yeah we're both screw ups when drunk." James nodded. After a few minutes he sighed shaking his head. "Man Logan hates me." He muttered.

"He hates me too." Cadence mumbled quietly letting her head fall forward so she could hide her face. James wasn't an idiot when it came to women, he could tell Cadence was on the verge of tears. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her to let her hide her face in his chest so no one would see her crying.

"It's okay…" James cooed softly. "We'll fix this, you'll get him back." He whispered to her while she cried.

"What if he doesn't want me back?" She sniffled clutching his V-neck. "What if I blew it James?"

"Logan would be stupid to let a girl like you slip from his grasp twice." James murmured stroking her hair. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't. He wouldn't even let me explain how I feel James I feel _awful_ about it. I'm sorry but if I had any idea what was going on I would never kiss you James, nothing against you I just…I love Logan and I wouldn't do that to jeopardize our relationship. He means the world to me you have no idea and …I just feel a little bit dead inside." Cadence cried while James just nodded and stroked her hair, positive that there was nothing that he could say that would get her to stop crying.

What was going on was definitely weird. Never had Cadence and James been so close to one another since they were 'dating'. That was the only time they really spent hanging out with one another. Sure occasionally they were left alone with each other but that wasn't often. Most of the time they were with their friends all together hanging out. It was a weird sight to see, that after all the drama that happened at the hotel, James was cradling a sobbing Cadence. It bothered the hell out of Logan, who had turned around to see what Cadence was doing. Seeing James holding his ex-girlfriend made the blood in his veins boil, but Logan didn't hear the conversation they were having. He couldn't tell that they were talking about trying to reunite the two. All Logan could see was his best friend and his ex-girlfriend all the way in the back of the plane cuddling. He couldn't see the emotions at all, he couldn't see the pain.

* * *

Cadence was lying in bed in her sweats when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She didn't say anything; all she did was turn in bed to see Lucy open the door with Shy beside her holding a giant bottle of soda and a couple of boxes of gummy bears.

"Hey Shy…." Cadence mumbled quietly.

"Hey girl…I brought gummy bears and grape soda, I figured maybe we could get you out of that bed to watch a movie."

"Not thanks." She sighed rolling onto her stomach.

"Wait did you just say no to gummy bears and grape soda?" Lucy gasped. Clearly Cadence had been enjoying her grape soda and gummy bears since they got back. Two days' worth of plastic was littering her room.

"Yeah…." Cadence sighed and Shy stared at Lucy with wide eyes.

"If she doesn't want this what do we do?" Shy questioned holding the goodies in confusion. "This always works!"

"Clearly we have reached a situation that cannot be fixed with junk food." Lucy muttered watching her best friend try to sleep. "I've never had to deal with this…I don't know what comes next." Lucy said with wide eyes. The two of them glanced at each other and dropped the snacks then walked over to the bed. They each grabbed a limb to pull her off the bed but Cadence started crying. "Shit what the hell?" Lucy gasped dropping Cadence's foot.

"I want Logan!" Cadence sobbed clutching her pillow. Lucy and Shy frowned and climbed onto the bed to hug her. "I fucked up, I miss Logan." She cried.

"Shhh it's okay!" Shy said trying to soothe her.

"We'll get you Logie back." Lucy added stroking her hair.

"He doesn't want me back!" Cadence cried, "Why would he?"

* * *

Meanwhile in apartment 2J Logan sat on the sofa quietly reading. That's all he had been doing for the past two days. He didn't hang out, he wasn't having fun, and he just sat there and read for hours upon hours. James, Kendall, and Carlos both walked into the apartment after playing a practical joke on Bitters and saw Logan just sitting there on the sofa. James sighed and walked over to sit beside him.

"Get away from me." Logan muttered turning a page.

"Dude you're going to do that to me? Really?" James pressed tilting his head to the side. "We're brothers Logan you can't just cut me out of your life that way."

"Yes I can." Logan muttered letting his eyes scan over the page. James sighed and grabbed the book tossing it over the sofa and glaring at Logan. "What the fuck asshole?"

"Listen to me." James said staring Logan down. "I'm sorry Logan. I truthfully am honestly sorry from the bottom of my heart. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or jeopardize your relationship on purpose Logan. I'd do anything for you and you know that! Look…we're brothers okay?" James nudged Logan with his elbow who nodded staring at the floor. "I can't just let you go on hating me, I can't live with that. We can't change what happened, but honestly dude I wouldn't do that to you, it was just a drunken accident you have to believe me. Are we really going to let that ruin the friendship that we've had since we were what, eight?"

"You guys bullied me when I was eight." Logan muttered quietly.

"But after that we loved you!" James chuckled and nudged him again. "Come on Logan I'm sorry…..can you please forgive me?" He begged. Logan sighed and lifted his head to stare at James. He had already thrown away his girlfriend; he couldn't throw away the brother he's had for over ten years.

"Yeah…I forgive you James." Logan nodded and the two gave each other a quick hug. "It was just…a drunk mistake." Logan nodded again.

"Exactly." James said.

"Well thank god that's done with." Kendall sighed grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "I thought Carlos and I were going to have to separate you guys!"

"Yeah, and then we'd have to bury Logan because James would obviously win." Carlos added with a nod. "Now you just have to talk to Cadence!"

"No." Logan shook his head standing up.

"No?" James questioned staring at him.

"No." Logan shrugged. "We broke up….I can't talk to her yet I'll just flip out, I can't look at her right now I'm still mad."

"But you forgave me!" James said quickly.

"That's different, we're brothers James….Cadence is just a girl." Logan sighed taking a deep breath.

"A girl you love…" Kendall muttered.

"_Loved."_ Logan gritted and started walking towards the door. "Come on, Gustavo wants us at the studio in twenty."

So the four boys hopped in their car and drove down to Rocque Records to have a meeting with Gustavo so he could discuss what the future held for them, which were various photo-shoots and a possible music video in the making. When the guys all stood up to leave Logan was the only one stuck to his seat. "What the…."

"I told you not to hurt her Logan." Gustavo said while standing from his chair. "You think I can't tell what's going on between the two of you? You think I didn't notice the way you blatantly ignored each other at the hotel or the airport?"

"What the hell did you do to my chair!?" Logan questioned.

"Super glue." Gustavo shrugged and snapped his fingers so the shocked assistant Kelly could follow him out the room while the boys tried to stifle their giggles and wheel Logan back home.


	5. On Top of the World

**(LazyLazyWriter: Oh yeah, Gustavo of course had to get revenge! Yeah I'm happy too, can't have those two hating each other it's just terrible!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hey, he had to get some revenge for his niece! Yeah Logan's clearly still in love but he's just being a pouty whiny bitch about the whole thing. He needs to grow up or get slapped across the face. Oh no one else saw Cadence and James because Amanda completely forgot that there were other people on the plane lmao.**

**Dudeamanda: neither can I, I think they're my favorite couple **

**Wordsandwonders: huh that would have been a good idea…damn it**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Hmm I don't know, maybe I'll put Cadence with James for once and for all :P I'm kidding, or am I? Well I can see why he's mad, I just think that he's being a little bitch about it and making it worse than it really is. I don't know if he has to beg to fix it but they both definitely need to work on it...)**

* * *

As the boys were wheeling Logan through the Palm Woods Lobby they came across Lucy and Shy who were walking a very depressed Cadence outside so she could catch a cab to go to Rocque Records. Logan's eyes immediately found Cadence and he glared while he spoke to her. "Thanks for telling Gustavo about us. You couldn't keep it to yourself!?" She didn't say anything but stare down at him completely confused.

"Logan quit it…" Kendall groaned with a shake of his head.

"No I won't quit it! What you're upset so you tell Gustavo to glue my ass to the chair!?" He shouted while she just raised an eyebrow and silently reminded herself to thank her uncle later.

"I didn't tell him anything Logan—"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I didn't know you were adding liar to resume underneath cheater." He snickered. Lucy's jaw dropped and she lunged forward like a tiny killer cat.

"LOGAN MITCHELL I'LL KILL YOU—KENDALL LET GO!" She yelled as Kendall caught her around the waist before she could wrap her hands around his throat. "Don't speak to her that way I swear to god I will shove my combat boots so far up your ass you'll taste the dog shit I stepped in last week!" She yelled kicking and flailing her limbs. "You're turning right back into that old douchebag self you were!"

"Why don't you let her speak for herself are you her mother or something?" Logan retorted. Everyone glanced around looking for Cadence.

"She left…" James mumbled watching her walk through the hotel doors.

"Of course." Logan muttered shaking his head.

"Hey don't be so rude." Shy frowned staring down at Logan. "Just because you're grouchy doesn't mean you have to pick a fight with her every time you see her. You're not the only one who's depressed Logan."

"She doesn't look it." He snickered.

"That's what makeup is for dumbass, to hide the bags and the red eyes!" Lucy growled still trying to kill him.

"Whatever…" Logan shook his head. "Hey maybe I'll talk to Camille." He shrugged casually. Lucy's eyes widened and she lifted her leg up and brought it down on his crotch with such power everyone in the room cringed while Logan screamed and held himself.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY YOU NERDY PIECE OF—" Kendall clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Wow I think Lucy and I are going to take a walk, god it's just such a nice day isn't it Lucy? We'll see you guys later!" Kendall said as he quickly dragged her out of the lobby. Shy looked down at Logan and shook her head.

"I'm disappointed in you Logan." She said simply before kissing Carlos on the cheek. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight at the movies?"

"YUP!" Carlos grinned happily and kissed her back quickly, wiggling his fingers as she left.

"Dude you need to chill out." James muttered as he pushed the chair to the elevator with Carlos.

"No I don't, I can act however I want." Logan said with a slightly higher pitched voice as he still felt the pain from Lucy's kick of death.

"Dude, you're being a major dick." Carlos nodded pressing the button for the second floor.

"I don't care. She was on James and—"

"We were drunk dude." James said with a shake of his head. "If you forgave me you should forgive her."

"Don't tell me what to do." Logan huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Just get me out of this damn chair."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Late the following morning the boys were all lounging on the couch with their bowls of cereal and watching cartoons. Mama Knight quickly rushed over and changed the channel.

"HEY NO!" All of the boys shouted.

"I just need to check the weather and traffic it'll only take a second!" She said as she put the remote down and went through her bag making sure she had everything.

"_Speaking of fire,"_ the news anchor chuckled at his own, awful way of moving on to the next topic. "_Last night Cadence Rocque delivered what is perhaps the performance of her lifetime right now."_

"_I actually took my daughter to see that last night, it was definitely an experience_." The female anchor said with a nod.

"_Well since you were there in person how about you tell the story?"_

"_Absolutely. Last night at the Regal Center Cadence Rocque performed an acoustic set of her songs. Of course her finishing song was her newest hit Girl on Fire, Tom I have to say I've never seen a performance that powerful from someone so young. I mean you could feel her heart and soul were poured into that one performance with the way she played that piano and by the sound of her voice. I don't know if something is going on her personal life but by the end of the performance the audience were not the only people left in tears."_

"_Wait a minute Cadence Rocque cried? I've never heard of that."_

"_Neither have I but I'll tell you one thing, if she keeps getting better and writing these songs she'll be on top of the world in no time. That Logan Mitchell's lucky he's already dating her. Several male stars have already expressed that they have little crushes on her."_

"_Oh yeah? Like who?"_

"_Dak Zevon has expressed several times when we've interviewed him that he'd love to take her out on a date. Then there was Jett Stetson who happens to actually live at the Palm Woods with her. Several other celebrities, she's definitely a rising star to watch out for."_

Kendall, Carlos, and James all looked at Logan while Mama Knight continued to watch the news until she eventually left the apartment. Logan's mouth was hanging open with his spoon hanging in his mouth along with mushy cereal and milk pooling in the back of his throat.

"Wow…" Kendall mumbled, completely unsure of what to say. "That's um….wow."

"Pimpin'!" Carlos shouted holding his hand up for a high five, but no one gave it to him. "Jerks…." He muttered going back to his cereal.

"Uh…Logan are you—" James' question was cut off by Logan standing up and putting his bowl and spoon on the coffee table.

"Fine, I'm going to go read. No one bother me." He muttered as he quickly escaped to his room.

"Well….I have to go I'm taking Lucy out to the zoo…" Kendall mumbled standing up and taking the bowls to the sink.

"Oh yeah and Shy and I are going to the aquarium! Then we're going to have seafood." Carlos smiled at the thought and jumped out of his seat. "Later James!" He patted James on the shoulder and walked out the door with Kendall. James shrugged and got up too. Logan didn't want to talk to anyone and no one else was home so he figured he'd walk around the Palm Woods and find something to do. As he left the elevator he bumped into Cadence in her pajamas who had made a quick trip to the vending machine.

"You look like hell…." He muttered looking her up and down.

"Thanks." She mumbled opening a bag of Doritos.

"We've been trying to convince Logan to talk to you we really have been but he's not…having it." James sighed leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I know. I texted him and he told me to go fuck myself." Cadence nodded. "Lucy also told me that Logan said he should go talk to Camille."

"Yeah…"

"I'm pissed." Cadence said eating another chip. "I mean what the hell…he was sober when him and Camille were kissing this is double standard!" She huffed stomping her foot.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Continue to eat from the vending machine and cry." She muttered.

"Stop crying…" James sighed draping an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you do girl stuff? Go on a shopping spree, say how disgusting and terrible us guys are, watch a chick flick, have your period…" Cadence scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at James. "What? Girls do that."

"Uh huh…"She rolled her eyes. "Well even if I wanted to I can't. Kendall and Carlos both stole my girls for today. But it's fine, I was kind of ignoring them anyways I've just been rotting in my room." She nodded and pressed the button for the elevator." I'll see you around James, that bed is calling my name."

"Hey…" Cadence turned around and glanced at him. "Why don't you and I spend time together?"

"What?" Cadence raised an eyebrow staring at him completely confused.

"Yeah I mean…Logan's being antisocial, the guys are out with their girls. You and I can hang out. We're friends." Cadence shuffled her feet and shrugged looking down at her bag of chips.

"I don't want people to think that you and I are doing stuff, especially not Logan."

"We're two friends hanging out Cadence." James said with a nod. "It's not a big deal."

"But it will be." She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Even if we do something as innocent as a high five I'm sure Logan will find out and just call me a cheating whore."

"If Logan does that then he's just being a complete idiot. So come on what do you say? I'm seriously bored and clearly you're depressed and need to see some sunlight."

Cadence sighed and chewed on her lip wondering what to do.

* * *

**So, go out with James for the day or stay home and play it safe? What shall be done? What would you like to see?**


	6. Flashback

**(Dudeamanda: well if Logan doesn't do something quick he might lose out!**

**SHY: Lol now she's awesome because she totally stomped his balls!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- You're right! She shouldn't be rotting over that nerdy fuck face! Yeah! Well apparently Kendall and Lucy were tongue fucking while Carlos was texting…hmmm I wonder if Logan just vividly imagined the whole thing that sure would be interesting.)**

* * *

Cadence stopped chewing on her lip and nodded. "Alright fine…you know what? Let's go out and have fun! He's acting like a dick I don't deserve to sit in my room and cry over it." She nodded firmly.

"Atta girl! Now go shower and get dressed, you smell weird."

"Ah, that's the stench of spilling milk on yourself and not wanting to change." Cadence nodded and James crinkled his nose. "Okay I'll go clean myself up…"

"Please do." James nodded and watched her leave. He walked over to an arm chair and sat down while picking out a magazine to read. When he turned the page the magazine was yanked out of his hands and he looked up to see Katie staring him down. "Hi Katie….need something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Katie grabbed James' hand and pulled him away from the lobby so no one could bother the two of them. She dragged him outside to the park to a secluded area.

"You're not going to kiss me are you? Kendall would kill me."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Katie screamed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's about you and Cadence."

"What about us?" James sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You like her." Katie said with a nod and her arms crossed over her chest. "You _still_ like her."

"Katie you said you wouldn't mention this! You promised!" James said quietly pointing a finger down at her.

_**Flashback**_

_James sat in apartment 2J by the windows. This was approximately a month after Logan and Cadence had decided to give it another shot. James gazed out the window and watched as Logan made Cadence laugh so hard that her smoothie shot out of her nose, and the two continued to laugh. Then after she cleaned herself Logan leaned over and stole a quick kiss from her before showing his amazing dimples. Then Cadence stood up and grabbed his hands, dragging him towards the edge of the pool, but Logan wouldn't budge. Finally he pulled Cadence into his chest and held her before jumping in. James shook his head and closed the blinds. When he turned around to walk away he nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw Katie staring up at him._

"_Were you spying on Cadence and Logan?"_

"_W-what? No!" James quickly shook his head._

"_Oh please dude it's no use lying to me. Logan would do the same thing to you and Cadence." Katie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him knowingly. "You like her!"_

"_No!" James said quickly shaking his head. "I so don't like her."_

"_Is that so? Dude, you can't lie." Katie shook her head. "Admit it."_

"_Admit what?!" James sighed and threw himself over the sofa lying on his stomach. "That I started to like Logan's girlfriend? I can't do that."_

"_Why not? You just did."_

"_Yeah but it's not like I can say or do anything about it. My job was supposed to help the two of them get back together and to make Logan jealous. I did that and it worked…that's it, I wasn't actually supposed to like her." He said into the sofa while Katie sat beside him and rubbed his back in a circular pattern._

"_But James you can't help the way you feel, you like her! You guys have liked the same girl all the time."_

"_No Katie that's different…we've called dibs on a girl and wanted said girl to like one of us and we've fought over one but we haven't actually…you know…fallen in 'like' with the same girl." James turned his head to the side so she could better hear him speak. "I just can't do anything about this. All I have to do is forget it and push it behind me."_

"_Are you going to be able to do that?" Katie questioned. "Just forget that you started to like her?"_

"_Yeah it won't be hard! I mean, she's with Logan, she's untouchable now easy peasy."_

"_Are you sure James?"_

"_Katie I'm positive, I won't do anything." James nodded._

"_Okay…I believe you." Katie nodded. "Good luck with that, I know you won't do anything bad."_

"_Thanks Katie."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I did promise but you two guys kissed! What the hell James?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"We were partying and the two of us were so drunk, neither of us even remembered it happened."

"Are you sure? Or is that just what you told them?" Katie raised an eyebrow staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Katie you have to believe me. I told you I wouldn't do a single thing to get in between them and I didn't. This just happened it was out of the blue we were drunk…" James stared down at Katie. After examining his face she sighed and let her arms fall against her sides.

"I believe you….but what the hell, now you're going to hang out with her? You're not going to do anything are you? Do you even still like her?" James ran his hand through his hair and stared at the floor as he spoke.

"I kind of do….but I'm not going to do anything! She's really upset about Logan she's totally …I don't know, she won't even eat gummy bears." Katie gasped at hearing this news and James quickly nodded. "Yeah it's that bad, I'm just trying to cheer her up I don't want to see her sad, I can't stand seeing that side of her…"

"Wow…James you really care…" Katie mumbled in surprise and James nodded.

"Yeah…and I'm not trying to push them further apart either, I've been trying to get Logan to talk to her but he's being a total di…jerk."

"Yeah I heard." Katie nodded. "Well…don't do anything stupid okay James?"

"I won't Katie don't worry." James ruffled her hair and Katie patted his back before leaving. James went back over to his chair to continue reading the magazine. A couple of minutes later Cadence came downstairs wearing jeans, flip flops, and an off shoulder top with her hair pulled back and black sunglasses resting on her nose.

"Hey ready to go?" She asked slinging her bag over her shoulders. James put the magazine down and glanced up at Cadence, he thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Yeah definitely let's go." James nodded and stood up walking with her out the double doors.

"Okay! So what should we do James?" Cadence questioned looking up at him as the two waited for a taxi.

"Well you're a girl down in the dumps, what do you want to do?" He looked down at her with his hands shoved in his pockets. Cadence shrugged rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Let's go shopping…"

"I can do shopping." James nodded with a laugh. When the cab came by James opened the door and let her in first before he followed in and shut the door behind him. When they arrived at the mall the two walked into a department store to goof around while they were looking for clothes. Cadence ventured off to grab a few fall clothes, so James took this as the perfect opportunity to make her laugh. While she was distracted he ran off and came back tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around she threw her head back laughing. James had grabbed a bright red bra and put it on over his shirt. He stood there and squeezed his imaginary boobs together while puckering his lips and shaking his hips.

"Oh god you're nuts!" She laughed shaking her head.

"You're lucky I didn't pull on the thong." He chuckled taking the bra off and throwing it on top of a random rack. She giggled shaking her head and grabbed a few shirts. When she was done in her section she went with James to the men's section so he could grab a few tops as well. The two of them paid for their clothes and walked around wondering what store to go into next. Next they walked into Bath and Body works where Cadence decided to use James' arm as a tester rather than the actual tester sticks. By the time they were done with that store James smelled like a very beautiful girl.

Well, at least now he knew where Cadence bought all her delicious perfumes.

"I need a snack." She sighed holding her stomach which rumbled so loud that James heard it clear as day.

"Sounds like you need to eat a horse." James laughed, "Ahhh….how about Cold Stone? It'll be my treat."

"Oh well you know, since you offered." She laughed and nodded. James grinned and dragged her to the ice cream shop where the two concocted giant globs of ice cream to put into a chocolate and sprinkle dipped waffle cones.

"I'll need to work this off later…" James laughed as he dug his spoon it. "But it's so worth it."

"Oh man I know, so fucking good." She sighed sucking the ice cream clean off of the spoon before picking the cup up and biting the waffle cone. Ice cream appeared on her cheek and James had to look down at his own ice cream to control himself from leaning over and licking it off for her. When he looked back up he noticed her wiping her cheek and tossing the napkin aside casually. "So James…"

"Yeah Cadence?" James questioned shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

"Do you think Logan will forgive me?" She questioned swirling her ice cream.

"He has to, you don't let a girl you love get away _twice._ Once is bad, but twice?" James shook his head. "Like I said on the plane, he'd be an idiot to not take you back." Cadence nodded, pursing her lips and moving them to the side.

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks… Now I just have to try to get him to talk to me. That'll be the day." She muttered taking another bite of the waffle.

"He'll talk to you; you know Logan's a stubborn nerd."

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded and kept on eating the ice cream. When the two were done they walked around the mall some more. They both walked into a shoe store and bought two pairs of shoes. Afterwards they took another cab back to the Palm Woods. James rode the elevator with her and walked her to her room. "Thanks for dragging me out James, I had a good time."

"No problem Cadence, feeling a little better?"

"Yeah…it kept me distracted." She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you around."

"Yup, see ya." He hugged her back and walked to the elevator. _See that James? Just a bit of self-control is all you need, you can do it._


	7. B-Rated Actress

**(Wordsandwonders: on one hand James is being amazing, but on another it's Logie Bear! OH WHAT TO DO!**

**Dudeamanda: Logan doesn't have a lot of time, and James is warning him!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Again thank you for your help on this, I wasn't sure which way to take it BUT, I think you'll enjoy this, well I hope you do anyway. **

**Bwmstamps: There's many sides to James and they're all a mystery, hope you like what's coming up!)**

**Thanks guys for your positive feedback! (Although by that I mean all of your death threats upon Logan or disappointment in Cadence, which….I just find really hilarious). It always means a lot so thank you very much! I do take what you have to say in consideration when I write my chapters!**

* * *

The following day Lucy left her bedroom wearing Kendall's shirt and lazily walked to the kitchen where Cadence was snacking on a can of pineapple slices. She chuckled seeing Lucy walk in wearing only his t-shirt and underwear, and bent forward as she opened the refrigerator and scratched her butt.

"Wow, you're like a man." Cadence muttered shaking her head.

"I know." Lucy chuckled pouring herself orange juice and sipping it. "You look a little better, you spoke to Logan yet?"

"No." Cadence sighed and shook her head. "James took me out yesterday though, we went shopping. It was nice, it kept me distracted."

"Oh…well….that's great I'm glad you were distracted." Lucy nodded. "That was awfully nice of him."

"Yeah, he kept saying that Logan wouldn't let a girl like me go twice, I hope he's right." Cadence chewed on a pineapple ring. "I was thinking of trying to go talk to Logan today."

"Do it, he should have cooled down by now." Lucy nodded pouring more juice so Kendall could drink some. "And if not I'll kick him in the dick."

"Thanks Lucy." Cadence chuckled. Lucy winked and scurried off back to the bedroom to nourish Kendall before having a round of sex to start the day. Cadence shook her head and finished her pineapple treats. After finishing that she went off to find Logan. First she checked the apartment, but Carlos told her that he wasn't there. Next stop was the lobby, where Cadence could immediately tell it was him from the back of his head. She took a deep breath and walked over. The closer she got to Logan allowed her to see Camille sitting there laughing and squeezing Logan's arm as she did so. Cadence's eye twitched and she reminded herself not to walk over and punch Camille in the throat. "Um sorry to interrupt." She said quickly, trying to be polite. Logan looked up at her with a blank, uninterested face while Camille glared. "Just wondering if I could steal Logan for a bit to talk to him."

"Actually Cadence I'm busy trying to have a conversation with Camille." Logan stated before turning back to Camille who smirked before bringing her attention back to Logan's amazing facial features.

"Please….Logan I really need to talk to you."

"Cadence I'm busy." Logan muttered without looking at her.

"Logan don't do this to me I already feel awful, please ….please just let me talk to you." Cadence begged, she wasn't usually open for begging either.

"Can't you see that Logan's busy with me right now Cadence? Do yourself a favor now and just walk away." Camille tilted her head to the side staring up at Cadence.

"Okay Camille look this has nothing to do with you so just act like a big girl with your big girl panties, shut your mouth and just be quiet." Cadence sighed glaring down at Camille. Cadence was getting angry and she did not feel like causing a huge scene, but if Camille kept speaking to her she was going to flip.

"Um….no!" Camille stood up looking at Cadence. "You screwed up your second chance with Logan, it's my turn."

"Oh and if I remember correctly, you're the one who screwed up MY first chance with him in the first place! He doesn't even love you." Cadence retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, as if he'd like a girl that's a whore!" Camille retorted shoving Cadence by the shoulders. Cadence took a deep breath to keep herself from punching Camille in the throat.

"Okay listen to me you little B-rated actress." Camille gasped at this comment. "YOU kissed James when the two of you were SOBER. Okay? Don't think I don't know that, Lucy told me everything. YOU also kissed Logan when he and I were dating, SOBER! I make ONE drunken mistake and I don't get a second chance but everyone else does? What kind of bullshit is that!? Why am I the one that gets treated so harshly for her mistake!?" Cadence yelled and looked down at Logan to see if her words were registering with him, she hoped they were when he looked down and away from her. "So why don't you go scurry off to another cheap horror movie set and make yourself busy because I need to talk to Logan."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Camille screamed shoving Cadence.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH YOU DUMB BITCH!" Cadence screamed and tackled Camille to the ground. Camille yanked on Cadence's hair while Cadence let out a battle cry similar to Gustavo's. She made a fist and pummeled Camille's face.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Camille screeched.

"SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Cadence retorted, latching her hand into Camille's curly locks and smacking her head on the floor. Logan grabbed Cadence around the waist and tried to pull her off of Camille. Thankfully Carlos and James had just entered the lobby. They weaved through the crowd of teens that were watching the fight. Carlos untangled Cadence's hands from her throat and hair and pulled Camille away while James grabbed Cadence by the legs and moved her out with Logan. The three of them ran into the cleaning supply closet and closed the door behind them. James turned on the light while Logan pushed Cadence against the wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" Logan yelled." Stop acting like a dramatic psychopath!"

"Me a dramatic psychopath!?" Cadence yelled back furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes! You can't just walk in and because I won't talk to you start throwing punches and trying to kill people. We broke up Cadence get over it!"

"NO!" Cadence shouted shoving Logan off of her while James was stuck awkwardly in the closet with them. "I won't get over it because you know what? We've been through too damn much together. You've saved my life from two evil geniuses; you were there for me when my parents tried to ruin my life. We've always been there for each other and you're going to tell me to get over it? Oh and say you don't love me anymore? You know what I don't understand? Why the fuck am I held to such a higher standard than Camille? Why is it that after a few days she kissed James you and her were getting back together and back to being the best of friends. Why is it that when you were sober and you kissed her I let you still talk to me, but if I try to talk to you, you won't even acknowledge me!" Cadence yelled looking up at Logan who was stunned and silent.

"Why am I still chasing some douchebag who is acting like he doesn't give a fuck about me? Because I love him and I know I made a mistake and if I could go back in time and stop myself I'd do it in a heartbeat Logan Mitchell. I love you but I can't stand what's going on between us. Stop treating me this way!" Cadence stepped back and took a deep breath. "Think about that, Logan." Cadence opened the door and walked out of the closet. As she was walking she glanced at Camille with a devious smirk on her face. Camille yelled and tried to pull out of Carlos' grasp but she wasn't strong enough.

"Dude what are you going to do?" James questioned as Logan stood there quietly staring at the ground.

"I don't know…." Logan muttered with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" James' jaw dropped in shock. "Cadence just blurted out how she feels and dude she made a really good point! You're just going to stand there?"

"She attacked Camille dude did you see her? She was like a rabid animal!"

"BECAUSE SHE CARES! I doubt she attacked her out of the blue are you fucking kidding me?" James slapped Logan on the back of the head. "Logan I'm telling you right now. If you let that girl out of your life someone's going to come along and snatch her up. They won't let her go as easily as you will so make a decision, and make the right one."

* * *

When Cadence walked back into the apartment Lucy and Kendall were sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. Seeing how red she was, Lucy was hoping for the best.

"Please tell me you two made up and he sucked your tit in front of a huge group of people and you being red is just you blushing!"

"Nope." Cadence shook her head and sat down on the bean bag chair. "Camille and Logan didn't want to hear me speak. Camille started to be ballsy and talk back to me. She called me a whore, she pushed me, and as far as I'm concerned everything just went black." Kendall's jaw dropped and Kelly shook her head.

"Dude by went black what do you mean by that?" Kendall questioned.

"I mean I tackled Camille to the ground and proceeded to pound her face in with my fist. Then I bashed her head on the floor before Logan and James carried me away. I told Logan what I felt and I told him straight out that it isn't fair I don't get these chances that Camille was given. It's really…not fair to me at all."

"You go girl!" Lucy nodded.

"Yup, and I told him to stop treating me like shit." Cadence sighed. "I just hope he comes and talks to me. I don't …know if there's anything else I can do if he really gave up on me."

"After that I don't think Logan can give up on you." Kendall added with a reassuring smile. "I mean, he gave _Camille_ a chance, they were going back and forth more than Ross and Rachel. If he can't do that for you…." Kendall shrugged and shook his head. "Then we'll hit him in the head with a hockey puck."

"Thanks Kendall." She chuckled propping her feet up on the table.

"So did Camille get in a hit?" Lucy questioned.

"Just tugged my hair, that bitch is wrecked now."

"Nice…" Lucy nodded in approval.


	8. He Knows

**(Dudeamanda: don't worry; you're not the only one that wants to strangle Logan lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I WAS HOPING YOU'D LOVE IT! I flip shits too, I get all angry Hispanic on people and need to be surrounded by people to stop (happened in the city, man I would have made such a scene) See, if Lucy kicking Logan in the dick is what you desire, I can so make that happen, because Lucy is just that damn good.**

**Bmwstamps: Glad you enjoyed the fight!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Wow you're enraged huh? Lmao. Yeah a good fuck would probably release all of the tension but imagine afterwards he just rolls over and says 'I hate you' then goes to Camille? Man, everyone would die that day Cadence would murder the world. Hope you enjoy this!)**

**Warning: I just got the uber James feels from my friend BeccaRawrsATL's story **_**These Lullabies**_**, I am now extremely conflicted. Check out her story! Personally I like it very much it's so sweet and goofy and ugh…it just tugs every heart string the right way.**

* * *

_**BIG TIME BREAK-UP!**_

"_Our sources from within the Palm Woods Hotel, Jett Stetson and Camille Roberts have informed us that the adorable couple of Logan Mitchell and Cadence Rocque have called it quits. According to them, the two are caught in a love triangle involving best friend James Diamond. Could this be true, or is an actress scorned just trying to get her revenge?_

_Either way, news of her new single-hood has not gone un-noticed. Dak Zevon had this to say:_

'_Cadence Rocque if you're reading this you and I need to meet up for a night of dancing and romance. If Mitchell can't give it to you, then I gladly will!'_

_Jett Stetson also said: 'Clearly she realized Logan is not nearly as good looking for her as he should be. James? Please, he doesn't stand a chance; by the time she reads this she and I will already be snuggling on the sofa!'_

_Have things really gone south for this adoring couple, or are jealous, hopeful lovers just causing a scene? Logan and Cadence have yet to respond but we will keep you updated!'_

That was the new issue of Pop-Tiger Magazine that Logan was reading the following day. When the magazine showed a torn in half picture of him and Cadence laughing and holding hands, he needed to see what was going on. So when he turned to the two page spread about them in the magazine he was shocked to see that Camille had teamed up with Jett to air their dirty laundry to the public. There were photos of Logan and Camille, then some of Logan with Cadence at their cutest moments. One which had particularly gotten to him, it was a picture someone had taken in France. The picture wasn't perfect; clearly someone was hiding when they took it. But it was Logan cradling an upset Cadence on a bench and saying reassuring words to her, the moment they had said 'I Love You' to each other. There was a photo of Cadence giving Jett the middle finger, and then there were pictures of James and Cadence at the mall shopping together. One picture was of Cadence in mid-air because she jumped in excitement when she found a pair of dark red pumps that had a bow for an ankle strap.

Another was a picture of a very irritated James standing still while Cadence was spraying perfume on him.

The final picture that pissed him off was Cadence gazing through a store window with James staring down at her. Logan knew that stare very well; it was a stare he often gave her. It was the stare that showed how much he adored her.

Logan didn't know that James had taken Cadence shopping.

All he knew was that James came home with a couple of shopping bags.

Logan stared at the magazine before standing up and walking to the living room. He saw Carlos and Shy sitting there watching Power Rangers.

"Where's James?" Logan questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"James took Cadence out for lunch. Is that a problem?" Shy retorted raising her eyebrow. Carlos and Logan were stunned by this, but not surprise that she was being protective of her friend.

"Well…maybe it is because he's in love with her!" Logan said quickly.

"You know what, even if he was…..so what?" Shy questioned with a shrug. "You broke up with Cadence. She's a single girl, she can do whatever she wants and be with whoever she wants…because she has no one to go home to and say that's her boyfriend." Logan blinked at Shy's words.

She was absolutely right.

He was treating her like shit and only pushing her away more, pushing her into James.

Logan ran out the door and quickly ran down the flight of stairs to the lobby. He looked wondering where he could find the two. After the incident yesterday Logan stayed away from Camille and Cadence, he just didn't know what to do or what to say, but reading the magazine and thinking of the words James was saying finally resonated with him. Logan ran out of the Palm Woods and ran into the park wondering if they were there possibly having a romantic picnic. When he couldn't find them he really started to flip out. If they left the Palm Woods all together it would be so much harder to find them. He couldn't just go to her favorite food places, she had a favorite place for every type of food there was. It all depended on her mood; the time of day….her food habits were far too complicated.

Logan ran back inside and went to the pool area hoping he would find them there. He didn't see them sitting on chairs or in the pool, all he saw were all of the cabanas with curtains pulled to a close.

_THEY COULD BE MAKING OUT IN THERE!_

Logan panicked and ran to each cabana to rip the curtains open and peek inside. After becoming a peeping Tom and ruining the conception of about four children, he finally found James sitting by himself in a cabana and texting on his phone. James looked up at Logan curiously, "Uh, where's Cadence?" Logan questioned.

"Bathroom." James replied. Logan looked at the table, it wasn't a romantic lunch. It was two tall smoothies, burgers, and fries for the two of them. No flowers, no candles, nothing romantic. "Why? Finally want to talk to her?"

"I have to talk to you first." Logan took a deep breath and stepped into the cabana and sat across from James. "You took her shopping huh?"

"She was upset and had nothing to do; you certainly weren't talking to her so I had to make her feel better." James shrugged.

"You like her." Logan blurted out with a nod.

"What? What!? No! No I don't she's my friend!" James said quickly with his eyes wide open. Logan reached into his back pocket and unrolled the magazine before turning to the page and pointing out the picture of James staring adoringly at Cadence. He sighed in defeat and put his phone away, slumping back in his chair. "Fine, you caught me. What you're in here to kill me now?"

"No…" Logan shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me James?"

"Because I know you Logan!" James sat up quickly. "You're so insecure, whenever I'd sincerely tell Cadence she looked nice you would want to throw a book at my head, so I stuck to my dirty jokes so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"She's my girlfriend James!"

"_Was_ your girlfriend, that's been ruined." James muttered. "I know she was Logan, but that's why I didn't do anything. I never tried to break the two of you up. Hell this entire time I've been trying to make her feel better and get her to stop crying. I've been giving _you_ advice!" James said pointing his finger at Logan. "I've been telling _you_ not to let her go!"

"Before someone like you takes her." Logan nodded slowly, and James nodded too.

"You're my brother and I wouldn't take your girlfriend from you. I just want you to be happy dude. I haven't done anything to ruin that between the two of you." Logan chewed on his lip and sat back in the chair.

"How long have you liked her?"

"Honestly?" James sighed and Logan nodded. "Since we pretended to date to tick you off."

"James you've liked her that long and haven't done anything? Dude I'm shocked…" Logan said in pure surprise which made James shrug.

"Yeah well, you're my best friend and she's _your_ girl. That's too much to ruin for me to go after someone that's yours Logan. Besides, she really loves you. Every few hours she's always asking if you'll forgive her or if you'll talk to her. I've been saying you will and telling her you won't let her go, but I can only say that for so long until she stops believing it. So what are you going to do?"

Before Logan could answer the curtains were pulled apart and Cadence stood there staring at the two of them. "Logan!" She said, clearly in shock that Logan was sitting in her spot and talking to James. He glanced nervously at James who nodded and stood up. He patted Cadence on the back softly before slipping out of the cabana and walking away. The entire time he was mentally kicking himself in the ass. There goes the girl he'd been crushing on for an entire year. A girl that even when he'd make out with Penny Lane in London, she'd still be on the back of his mind.

But of course, James could never do that to Logan. He had known Logan so much longer than he'd known Cadence, and what mattered more to him was their friendship and their brotherhood.

At least Logan would now knew that no matter what, if he couldn't take care of Cadence James certainly would. Was he happy that his best friend was secretly crushing on his girlfriend all that time? No, but there was nothing that indicated he James was trying anything to secretly get with her or break them up, so Logan had to grow up and be a big man and keep her around, and not let anyone else take that opportunity.

"Uhhh…." Cadence stood there awkwardly staring at Logan after watching James leave.

"Sit." Logan nodded to the chair and Cadence slowly sat down.

"We should talk…" Logan nodded leaning his elbows on the table.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM BUM—So whatever Logan decides to say to her, do I end the story there or continue, and if I do what would you want to see?**


	9. Son of a Bitch

**(SprinklzAndPixieDust: Oh god I'm scared, please don't kill me lmao. I hope you've been able to cope with this several hour cliff hanger. **

**Dudeamanda: Me too! He's such a good friend!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Ah well just for you I'll continue the story :P I wouldn't mind Cadence dating James either, it's one of those things where it can go either way!)**

**I wish the Shorty Awards had a fan fiction section…I'd be nominating people left and right.**

* * *

"Okay, let's talk then." Cadence took a deep breath and sat up in her chair staring at Logan.

"No shouting, and no slapping, punching, or head bashing." Logan stated.

"None of that, fine…" Cadence muttered. Logan stared at the table and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Logan let out the breath in his chest while Cadence raised an eyebrow staring at him.

"I'm really sorry Cadence. You're right, a hundred percent right. I treated you like shit after what happened and I was just pushing you away. I didn't let you talk to me; I just didn't want to hear it."

"You said some really mean and hurtful things Logan. You compared me to a cheating whore. You don't know how much that hurts to hear from you Logan, especially since I've never done anything to you before that." Cadence said softly while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know I said…really fucked up things to you but you—" Cadence raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Never mind, I…I screwed up too. I should have let it go because it was a drunken mistake. It's not like you and James ever flirted with each other or did anything in front of me or behind my back. I should have just let it go." Logan nodded.

"Okay." Cadence nodded, waiting to hear more. What she really wanted to hear was that he was a jerk for deliberately talking to Camille to tick her off and that he wanted to get back together with her. That's what would make her day and make everything better.

"Oh right." Logan cleared his throat so he continue speaking. "That thing with Camille, I was just trying to spite you. I'm sorry for doing that, you didn't try to spite me in any way, I was just being a complete douchebag wanting to make you feel as bad as I felt." Logan sighed and looked down at the table.

"Let me ask you something Logan, did you have any intent on…doing anything with Camille?" Cadence frowned staring at him. "Did you want to make out with her or fuck or something to get back at me? Were you going to date her?"

"No!" Logan quickly shook his head. "No I wasn't going to do anything. I was mad and yeah I was talking to her to spite you but I wasn't going to date her or do anything. I just wanted to piss you off."

"Well you did, I nearly killed her."

"Yeah you did." Logan nodded quietly. It was sheer awkward silence for a good two minutes until they both spoke.

"I miss you." The two of them blurted out at the same time.

"Logan I'm sorry, I really am. I love you and I really don't want to be here without you, we've been through way too much to just throw it all the way and …I really, really want you back and if I have to stab someone in the throat or kick a baby into a pit of lava, then I'll do it. Just…please take me back, tell me you still love me." Cadence begged, "Don't throw this all away."

Logan stood up from his seat and Cadence hung her head in shame assuming Logan was done and didn't love her, assuming that all he wanted to do was apologize for treating her so terribly. Cadence was pleasantly surprised when he took her wrists in his hands and pulled up to her feet. This incredibly vulnerable side to Cadence was something he was growing used to, from being trapped in an elevator with her, to trying to console her about her parents expressing disappointment. He was learning more and more about her and he wasn't done just yet. Logan watched as her eyes stared at his face trying to find out what he was going to do. He cupped her face and smashed his lips against her own. Cadence quickly kissed him back and let her hands curl around his biceps, when they pulled away she sniffled with a small smile on her face.

"Oh that's attractive." Logan muttered against her lips in regards to the sniffling. Cadence chuckled a little bit and softly slapped his cheek before cupping his face and kissing him again.

"So you still love me?" She questioned as their foreheads were pressed together.

"Yeah, there was no way I could stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried or no matter what I did or said." Logan replied letting his hands glide up and down her arms. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, you're _my_ girlfriend Cadence. You're absolutely right, we went through way too much to be together to throw it away over a drunken mistake. I won't let you go." Logan murmured in her ear as he pulled her in for a tight hug. Cadence breathed in his cologne that she had been _dying_ to smell since that morning he called it quits, but this warm hug felt like it was worth the wait. Logan held her tightly for several minutes before dabbing at her eyes with his thumb. "Come on princess, we'll go share the good news."

"Yes please." She smiled and let Logan hold her hand and pull her out of the cabana. As he walked with her from the pool area Jett slid in front of them.

"Cadence, it's about time you were single. How about a dinner at—" Jett stopped speaking when Logan held up their joined hands. "GOD DAMN IT!" Jett huffed before walking away and throwing the flowers he was holding into the pool. Cadence chuckled and squeezed Logan's hand as they continued to walk inside.

When they arrived on the second floor they walked to apartment 2J, but Cadence stubbed her toe on a pot and howled.

"OW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled holding her foot and hopping around. Logan turned around to help her, but before he could even say anything he was turned around by Lucy, who was being chased by Kendall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH DID YOU HURT MY FRIEND? LOGAN MITCHELL YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" Lucy yelled. She brought her leg back and quickly sent a harsh kick to Logan's crotch.

"Oh god!" Logan yelped at a pitch that was ten times higher than his usual voice. Logan was frozen holding himself until his body fell sideways on the floor. Lucy shook her head at him and stepped over him to Cadence who had sat down on the ground to rub her foot.

"Are you okay princess? Do I need to hit him again? I think I'll hit him again."

"Lucy no!" Cadence said quickly. Lucy froze, she was about to drop an elbow on Logan's rib cage while Kendall was trying to sit Logan up and help him. "He didn't hit me; I stubbed my toe on the flower pot!" She said quickly pointing to her red toes, then at the planter behind her.

"Oh….so….you're not a victim of Logan Mitchell abuse…" Lucy muttered slowly. "So why are you with him? What happened? Tell me right now!" Lucy ordered staring down at her. "Was he luring you somewhere to kill you?"

"No." Cadence chuckled shaking her head. "No not at all…we wanted to tell you guys that we are back together!"

"Really?" Lucy smiled wide and dropped to her knees to hug Cadence. "Aw I'm so happy for you! Look at that you're all smiling and you don't look like a sicko anymore!"

"Thanks..." Cadence laughed hugging her.

"AW…" Lucy turned over to Logan who was propped up against the wall still holding himself. "Hey Logan…"

"Yes?"

"Well I'll just tell you now; if you pull this pouty, whiny little bitch shit one more time I will murder you. I mean it bro I will cut your ears off and stuff them up your ass, and then I'll cut your dick off and shove it up there too. Then I'll shove your balls down your throat and force your jaws to chomp down on them. Then I'll take the nut sack mush from your chewed up balls and shove it up your nose and use your eyeballs to clog your nostrils and keep them up there, do we understand each other Logan?" Lucy threatened while smiling sweetly and staring at him. Kendall and Logan both turned ghostly white from this threat, while Cadence sat there equally as shocked as them. "Do we?!"

"Yes, yes we do!" Logan nodded and coughed as Kendall pulled him to his feet. Cadence stood up and shook her foot out before wrapping her arms around Logan's bicep.

"Ah true love, it's so precious. "Lucy sighed dreamily staring at them. "Well, Kendall and I are going to go to the movies tonight, want to come with us?"

"Nope." Cadence quickly shook her head.

"Hey! Why not?"

"Because I know on your bucket list you wrote 'have sex in a theater' and I don't want to be there in case you do that." Cadence replied. Kendall raised his eyebrows and looked down at Lucy who shrugged.

"What, you never wanted to?"

"Well no, it never crossed my mind…"

"Well now it as." Lucy grinned wickedly and winked up at him. "See ya guys."

"Bye…" Logan and Cadence waved to them as they walked away. When they got into 2J James was on the sofa with Carlos and Shy who were still watching cartoons. The three of them stared at Logan and Cadence. When Logan leaned down to kiss her cheek Shy screamed happily and ran over to hug the two. Carlos walked over and high fived them, while Cadence walked over to James and hugged him tightly.

"You were right James! Thank you so much for being there and for cheering me up." She said as she hugged him innocently.

"No problem..." James said hugging her while staring at Logan. Logan nodded at James with a small smile while mouthing 'thank you'. James nodded and gave him a thumbs up before he ruffled Cadence's hair. "I'm happy for you Cadence."


	10. Here We Go Again

**(Carlos'sCupcake: James is so a dreamy friend to have, le dramatic sigh… Oh but yeah it's a good thing Logan apologized but uhh…you'll hate me for this! Ha ha…**

**Dudeamanda: Yes they did! Go Logan and Cadence!**

**LazyLazyWriter: yeah Logan definitely got the short end of the stick. Sheesh, throw around the word 'whore' and everyone gets mad!**

**SHY: YES ALL IS GOOD—er well not anymore.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: It's okay I understand the angry rage fury, we all get that once in a while, it's perfectly understandable, you're about to get it again though lol.**

**Bmwstamps: You're completely right and I thought about that, hopefully this will change things a bit.)**

* * *

"You're quite the moron Logan Mitchell." Jett said as he settled beside Logan at the pool. It was about a week since the two had gotten back together, and Logan was waiting by the pool for his girlfriend while reading a book.

"How am I a moron Jett?" Logan muttered, not even averting his eyes from the book to stare at him.

"You made everyone think you were the bad guy and then _you_ apologized!" Jett shook his head, "You don't know how to stand up for yourself."

"Jett I wasn't any better than she was; I called her a whore and treated her pretty badly." Logan sighed turning a page.

"Yeah, and then everyone turned on _you_ Logan, and _you_ had to apologize and you took her back like that!" Jett snapped his fingers. "You should have made her jump through hoops, milked out your pain for a little while to get blow jobs and baked goods. You made it too easy for her."

"What do you give a fuck Jett?" Logan questioned throwing the book down. "What, are you mad you didn't get to take her out on a date?"

"I'm just trying to help you Logan." Jett shrugged casually. "I always hate to see a fellow man get turned into a whipping boy."

"I am not going to be turned into a whipping boy!" Logan huffed.

"Hey Logan come on let's go to the mall!" Cadence shouted from inside the lobby.

"Coming!" Logan quickly jumped up to his feet and Jett looked up at him smirking. "Shut up."

"Whipped." Jett smirked before walking away. Logan chewed on his lip and walked over to Cadence.

"Hey Logie." She beamed happily and kissed his chin. "Ready to go?"

"Nah I don't want to go to the mall." Logan said, he was now paranoid he was her bitch. "I don't feel like driving. You know you should really get your license."

"Yeah I know I just don't want to run people over." She shrugged and nodded. "Alright if you don't want to do that, what do you want to do?"

_Oh fuck Logan you didn't think this through_. He thought as he stared down at her. "Uh…god damn it why are you making this so difficult?!" Logan huffed running a hand through his hair.

"Dude what are you talking about? Do you want me to just leave you alone with the guys for the day? That's fine…"

"Yes! No I don't!" Logan paced back and forth and sighed. "Why are you making this so difficult!?"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Cadence put her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

"You and me! I mean, you cheated on me!" Cadence threw her hands up in the air and sighed walking in a circle, muttering 'oh here we go again' to herself. "You cheated on me with my best friend but somehow I was made out to be the bad guy and I …I just took you back like nothing even happened!"

"I thought you took me back because you loved me!" Cadence scoffed staring at him. "I thought it was because we both loved each other and you realized it was only a drunken mistake Logan! That neither one of us wanted to do it; we would never have done that! We were drunk! I told you this before. Why are you so mad now?"

"Because I look like the bad guy!" Logan yelled. The two of them were of course having their argument in the middle of the lobby as though they were the only two there, but they were putting on a show for most of the residents of the hotel. "I look like the bad guy and everyone was harassing _me_ but not you and that isn't fair!"

"What do you want me to do Logan? Tell everyone to go back in time and not harass you? You weren't exactly an angel to me!"

"I called you those things because I was mad!" He quickly defended.

"Yeah! You were mad but they were hurtful and cruel and you wouldn't give me the time of day!"

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!" Logan shouted.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screaming was so loud her entire face and neck turned red, and the veins in her neck were popping out. "I thought we had gotten over this Logan I don't want that to be the end of us! I don't want it to keep coming in between us! What do I have to do to make it up to you, please?" Cadence stared at Logan and she was practically _begging_ for this to all just be a dream, she didn't want this to be happening all over again. "Please…"

"I don't know Cadence. But I do an awful lot for you and…I just don't feel like you do the same for me. Saying I love you just doesn't cover it." He shook his head and stared at the ground. "I don't know what you can do." Logan muttered before walking past her. Cadence stood there quietly just hugging herself while everyone in the lobby stared at her. She looked around quickly and narrowed her eyes.

"The fuck are you looking at!?" She spat. Everyone quickly looked down and away from her and went back to whatever they were doing. Cadence took a deep breath and started to walk to the elevators until Jett stepped in her way.

"Ouch, tough break there Little Rocque, maybe you need—"Jett couldn't finish his sexual suggestion because Cadence kicked him between the legs. When Jett fell to the ground holding himself she stepped over his curled up body and stood in the elevator. "Well you didn't have to be a bitch about it!" He yelled after her. She shook her head and stared up at the ceiling as the elevator rose to the fifth floor. Cadence walked into her shared apartment and quickly ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and sitting on the bed wondering what should could do to show that she actually cared for Logan.

* * *

"Hey buddy." James said before biting down on his tongue and furrowing his eyebrows. He was busy playing an intense racing game on the TV and furrowed his eyebrows as his whole body moved to the right as he made a sharp turn. "Thought you were going out—SON OF A BITCH!" James threw the controller down on the sofa and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah." Logan sat down on the sofa and sighed. "I got into another fight with Cadence." He immediately had James' attention, who turned to the side and stared at him concerned.

"You guys literally just made up. What could have possibly happened? I thought you were good!"

"Yeah I know…" Logan leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "I was just frustrated! You know I do a lot of stuff for her. I… I care a lot and I do a lot for Cadence. Yet I was made out to look like the bad guy and everyone turned on me when we broke up." Logan let out a heavy breath. "That wasn't fair and I don't know. Jett was talking to me then Cadence came down and I just snapped—"

"Whoa, Jett was talking to you?" James furrowed his eyebrows again and Logan quickly nodded." Dude come on…you know Jett's a fucking moron that loves to sabotage things, why would you listen to him?"

"It's just…he said I was whipped! Then Cadence yelled for me to go with her and I thought…well it felt like I was whipped and I didn't like that."

"You didn't like that so you snapped." James sighed shaking his head. "There's way too much drama with you guys lately. There's got to be something for the two of you to do or to agree on. _Something_ that would make this better."

"Yeah I know James I just…I want to see some effort from her you know?" Logan turned to James who nodded in response. "I surprise her and I cheer her up, I find her when she runs off in frustration. I do a lot but …I don't feel like she gives any back to me."

"Yeah I understand Logan."

"You do?!" Logan sat up completely surprised that someone was agreeing with him.

"Yeah I get it, you want to feel loved too, you don't just want the girl to be the one that gets treated well, and guys need romance too!" James chuckled a bit at his last few words, and even Logan managed to chuckle along with him.

"Yeah that's…that's what I want. I mean hey, I like chocolate!" Logan said with wide eyes and a shrug." Why can't I get some chocolate or gummy bears?"

"Right, chocolate's for both genders." James nodded.

"You know? Why can't she surprise me with tickets to a math convention or a…a trip to the museum!"

"Yeah something that interests you too." James said.

"Yeah! Sometimes maybe I want to cum first!" Logan said slapping a hand on his knee but James sighed and shook his head.

"No dude."

"No?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"No…no you don't… you don't do that unless it's in the girl's mouth and you plan on fucking her for five hours after that. It's always ladies' first with that dude; you don't just cum first, that's not how it goes." James said while patting Logan on the back. "Don't worry; you'll have it all down pat someday."

"Yeah well…not anytime soon." Logan muttered." No sex until I get some love."

"You sound like a chick."

"Shut up James."


	11. Make His Heart Burst

**(dudeamanda: it does suck when the adorable couple fights, but it's time for Logan to get treated like a prince!**

**Am4muzik: I know, kids these days, always fighting over love and who gets to cum first! Sheesh!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah Logan may be a book genius but uh…socially he's a retard. Hm, if Cadence shit on his face that would be pretty disgusting lmao, so it's a good thing she doesn't do that!**

**SHY: Yup, CADENCE VERSUS LOGAN ROUND TWO!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: OH YEAH I KNOW Logan let a complete idiot convince him that he was whipped and now Logan thinks Cadence doesn't love him, and now Cadence should PROBABLY shove something up Jett's ass to get revenge. Oh man, pop stars have so much drama.**

**Bmwstamps: Glad you found James and Logan's conversation funny! Hopefully he and Cadence can fix their relationship. )**

* * *

Cadence sat pondering in her bedroom for a while just trying to relax as she thought of ways to show Logan she actually loved him. While she was chewing on a gummy bear the perfect idea slapped her upside the head and she sat up at the thought. She quickly grabbed her phone and began to send a text message to Gustavo when Lucy threw the door open to her bedroom. "Lucy you can knock you know."

"_Another_ fight with Logan?" Lucy put her hands on her hips. Clearly she was pissed off that these two were still fighting. "Put the fuck phone down."

"Uh…why?" Cadence raised an eyebrow but all Lucy did was grab her by the forearm and drag her out of the room. "Lucy what are you doing!?"

"Therapy!" Lucy dragged Cadence out of the apartment and shoved her into the elevator. "This isn't right, you guys _just_ made up with each other and now there was a fight?"

"How did you even know I had a fight with Logan?" Cadence sighed.

"I went to the apartment with Kendall and after listening to James explain why men aren't allowed to cum first; they told us that the two of you got into a fight." Lucy shook her head as she dragged Cadence down the hall. "So you two need therapy."

"Oh because you're qualified to give the two of us therapy miss 'I blew Kendall in a movie theater'?" Cadence raised her eyebrow staring at Lucy who narrowed her eyes at her.

"How the hell did you know that?!"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it." Cadence smirked and all Lucy did was growl before shoving her into the boy's apartment. They sat Cadence and Logan down on opposite sides of the sofa, and Lucy, Kendall, and James stood in front of the three of them.

"So this is what we were thinking." Kendall began to say.

"Since you two are constantly fighting and always spending so much time with each other…" James added.

"You two should spend a week completely ignoring one another!" Lucy finished with a grin.

"Oh a week away from each other? How does that fix anything?" Logan huffed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that supposed to make us hate each other more?" Cadence questioned and mimicked Logan's actions.

"No, the point is to make you guys realize how much you both love each other." Kendall said, "So a week apart would make you miss each other and stuff."

"I don't give a fuck about missing her!" Logan yelled. "I want to feel like she gives a crap about me, I want to be romanced too! A week apart won't do that but fuck it, I'll take a week's vacation." Logan stood up and walked to his room slamming the door.

"Wow that was priceless." Cadence muttered watching him leave. "Thanks guys. I'm glad we managed to get him even more pissed off. I'm sure a week's vacation from me is like a dream." Cadence muttered before standing up and leaving the apartment.

"That didn't go as according to plan." Lucy mumbled shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"I told you all Logan wanted was a bit of romance." James said with a shrug.

"Yeah well I didn't believe that because that sounded really gay." Lucy retorted. "It's like they're switching genders."

"Hey! A guy can get romance too!" Kendall said staring down at Lucy. "You romance me all the time, does that make me gay?"

"Blowing you is romance?" Lucy questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes." James laughed but Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the little things. Like when you buy me stuff for my hockey gear or get me a smoothie or surprise me with dates somewhere or little stuff. That's romance."

"I thought that was just being nice." Lucy shrugged while Kendall sighed shaking his head.

"Close enough." Kendall chuckled kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Logan sat in his room reading a book about the civil war when his phone began to ring. He sighed and put the book mark in before grabbing his phone and checking the text message. "Holy crap…" He muttered to himself seeing that he had a giant text from Cadence.

**Okay, so we are taking a week long break from each other and that's fine. You want your space from me, I totally understand that, but you better know that it doesn't mean I'm giving up or letting you slip from between my fingers. You are going to be romanced so hard that your little heart is going to combust at the sheer awesome which is my plan. You're romantic? Well challenge accepted Logan Mitchell; I believe I can top that. Just give me this one week and you'll see how much romance is built up behind this little Rocque. Through this week you can expect to get little treats from me, and your birthday is going to be the grand finale. If you really aren't impressed or just don't feel the love, then you have permission to break up with me. Although…I really love you and I would hate for it to get to that point, but if that's what you need to do then fine. Just know that I'm going to work my ass off to make you feel loved Logan.**

By the end of the text message Logan smiled a bit to himself. There was a fire ignited within Cadence that made her want to try and get her boyfriend back. It was…it was refreshing. For once he didn't have to chase after her and try to win her heart, now she had to do all of the work. Honestly, it felt good to Logan that he was the one being pursued and was going to be treated like a prince, or so he hoped. After going back to his book he read for a few more hours until he heard his stomach growl. Logan stood up and opened the door to leave his bedroom and was surprised to see a box right at his door.

"Uhh….guys?" He called out to the apartment but no one was there. He didn't hear anyone knock on his bedroom door, so someone must have just dropped it and left. He picked up the box and walked to his bed and opened it up. He reached into the box and pulled out an aluminum tray. When he peeled back the foil the scent of chocolate chip cookies smacked him in the nostrils. Logan's eyes widened a bit at the sight of dozens of large, soft, gooey cookies. He reached for a cookie with one hand and took a bite. He moaned happily at the taste and grabbed the piece of paper that was resting on top.

_This doesn't count as seeing you, right? After all, technically you didn't see me give you this. I know you love cookies, and your favorites are chocolate chip cookies. Let's see, if I know you well enough, you were holed up in your room this entire time reading a book, and you just now saw these because you wanted to get some food. So I figured the sweet taste of chocolate chip cookies would satisfy you. Consider yourself partly romanced Logan! This is a little gesture, but it's only the beginning._

_~Love Always,_

_Cadence_

"Oh touché Cadence…" Logan smiled to himself as he folded the letter up and stuck it into his nightstand drawer. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes as he held the container of cookies and chomped down on them. "I can get used to this." He grinned while scarfing down another cookie.

* * *

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Lucy questioned from her spot on the sofa while Cadence sat by the kitchen counter eating a few left over cookies.

"Oh yeah I absolutely have a plan that will blow his brains out." Cadence said with a positive nod. "Logan's going to explode at the sight of my surprise, you have no idea."

"What is it?" Lucy sat up on her knees and turned around to stare at Logan. "Are you going to wear sexy lingerie and do a strip tease for him?"

"No I'm not." Cadence laughed shaking her head. "But I will need your help; we'll have to call Shy to help too. Since Logan's birthday is the end of this week, that's when the grand finale of my romance will be. But I do need some help planning that party."

"A party huh?" Lucy smirked and jumped over the sofa and ran to the counter. "I can definitely plan parties."

"This has to be family friendly Lucy, let's not forget the adults, Katie…"

"Fine, fine yeah I can make it family friendly. So what, his favorite colors are blue and black right?" Lucy questioned grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Yes they are! He also loves chocolate cake with chocolate frosting…" Cadence mumbled, "he adores barbecue. We can get one of those places to help cater!"

"Yes!" Lucy nodded with a grin. "Shy can help you make a giant chocolate cake. There's nothing like love than a homemade birthday cake, and she's really good at making that."

"Yes definitely!" Cadence smiled a bit. "I'll work on the guest list, oh, and don't forget we need to find a place to hold it." The two girls stared at each other and grinned.

"Rocque Records." They nodded simultaneously.

"Alright I'll let Gustavo know that I want to do his birthday party there and then we'll work on that and I'll work on my little surprises for Logie Bear."

"You think he'll appreciate it and see that you love him?" Lucy questioned quietly.

"Fuck yeah." Cadence nodded.


	12. Surprise Bitch!

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Lol Logan being a dick hole is nothing new to me, I've gotten used to it lmao. Damn right Logan was smiling, who wouldn't smile for chocolate chip cookies? Oh man, they're my absolute favorite. Get me super mad to the point of killing you? Just supply me with those cookies and gummy bears and we'll call it even…That's sad I can be bought with food lmao.**

**Dudeamanda: YES! Time for Logan to swoon for once!)**

* * *

The fight for Logan's love began on a Monday, and it started with a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. On Tuesday Logan was surprised with a giant mathematics theory book with a white rose resting on top. Of course there was another letter to go along with his love package.

_I was saving this for your birthday, but your birthday is going to be so great that I can give this to you now. I know you were busy recording when she came into town and Gustavo wouldn't let you leave to go to the book signing, so I went and picked it up for you. By the way, she's fucking out of her mind; hate to break it to you. She started to moo at some small child, but it was interesting at least. I hope you like the book._

_~Love,_

_Cadence_

Logan grinned and tossed the rose on his bed and opened up the book. He was delighted to see a signature on the inside cover and sighed happily to himself before leaning back on his bed and getting started on the book.

On Wednesday, Logan and Carlos were hanging out in the pool area and just talking. When Carlos was telling him of his plan to produce the largest burp in the history of the world, a delivery man in creepy short shorts entered the pool holding a huge gift basket.

"I'm looking for a Logan Mitchell! Anyone? Anyone?" He called out. Carlos looked at Logan and shrugged.

"Right here!" Logan waved his hand and the guy walked over and set the gift basket down in front of him.

"Here you go kid, someone must really love you." The guy commented while handing him a clipboard and pen.

"Yeah I guess so." Logan nodded and signed it the paper and waved to the guy as he left.

"Dude open it!" Carlos said eagerly as he moved forward on his chair. "Maybe it's a bunch of corn dogs."

"I doubt that." Logan chuckled and untied the bow before folding down the sheer blue paper. Inside the basket was a bar of soap, a loofah, and cologne sitting right in the front. Behind that was a teddy bear wearing glasses and holding a book in one arm, and a package of chocolate covered pretzels tied to the other. Behind that was where all the amazing treats were. A box chocolate covered popcorn and truffles. A box of chocolate chip cookies and brownies. Another box full of chocolate covered potato chips, one of chocolate biscotti, and a dark blue mug full of packages of hot chocolate and coffee.

"DUDE!" Carlos' eyes were bulging out of his skull. "You have to give me some!"

"No way this is mine!" Logan chuckled and shoved Carlos away. "Have Shy get you one this is all mine."

"No need to be selfish." Carlos pouted. Logan sighed and tossed him the chocolate covered pretzels before grabbing the card that was nestled inside the basket.

_Surprise Logie Bear! You know what people love to receive? Food and gift baskets, so this combines the best of both of those worlds. It even has chocolate chip cookies, so you're set! I hope you enjoy this basket, and don't let everyone eat it, because it's from me to my lovely boyfriend, so it's all yours. Another day of surprises awaits you before Friday, are you excited? I know I am, you'll never guess what I have in store for you baby cakes._

_~Love,_

_Cadence_

"So do you feel loved yet?" Carlos questioned while he chomped down on the pretzels.

"Dude I felt loved when she sent me the cookies she made herself." Logan chuckled and grabbed a box of cookies, "But yeah I definitely feel loved and romanced, this is seriously awesome."

"Sweet, can I have the chocolate covered potato chips?"

"Hell no that's mine!"

When Thursday rolled around Logan was happily waiting for his next surprise. When he woke up for some reason he expected a gift to be sitting at the foot of his bed. Hell he was expecting Cadence to be sitting at the foot of his bed. He would have loved to see her, he was dying to in fact, and he wanted this one week separation to be over and just to have her back in his arms. He felt fully romanced and just couldn't wait.

So when Logan walked into the living room he saw a stack of DVD's with a blue bow on top and he glanced at James suspiciously.

"Yes, that came for you." James chuckled with a nod and watched as Logan jumped on the sofa like a kid on Christmas and grabbed the stack of DVD's. Each DVD was a different zombie movie, from comedy, to downright sick and disturbing.

"No way! This is like…all of the awesome zombie movies!" Logan gushed as he looked through them.

"Yeah your girlfriend really knows you, and loves you." James said watching him look through them all.

"Yeah she does." Logan smiled happily to himself and opened the case for Shaun of the Dead, his number one favorite. Of course, Cadence knew this and that's exactly where she left the last letter for him.

_See that? I know you so well; I knew you would open this movie! I hope you enjoy them, but please don't get any nightmares, you have a great day ahead tomorrow, and you can't be paranoid and scared. So tomorrow you'll need to dress your best, but be a little casual. Just look nice, take a shower, be your usual clean and handsome self! A limo will pick you up at three o'clock on the dot, so go in, it will be safe I promise no funny business! I love you so much Logan and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_By the way, inside the limo there will be a blindfold, and James will be going with you to make sure you put it on. I know you, and I know you'll ruin the surprise and sneak a peek._

_I love you, so so so much,_

_~Cadence_

"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" Logan asked immediately after.

"I do." James nodded and stood up from his chair, "But I'm definitely not telling you."

* * *

At three thirty Logan exited the limo with James making sure he didn't fall and smack his face on the ground. Logan of course dressed his best, blue jeans, black dress shoes, a white button down, skinny black tie, and a dark red cardigan. James held his shoulders and walked behind him to escort him into Rocque Records. "Dude can I take this off yet?" Logan whined as the two walked in.

"I said I'll tell you when you can take it off!" James chuckled shaking his head. "Relax; you've been on edge since last night."

"Well I want to see her." Logan said anxiously, "I miss her."

"Good, that means her plan is working." Was all James said until they reached the party room. "Now you can take it off." When Logan peeled off the blind fold, all of his friends were there screaming surprise, and Logan grinned like a mad man. He looked around the room and noticed blue and black streamers everywhere, along with silver and blue balloons. On the side there was a table full of all of his favorite barbecue foods.

"Excuse me young man are you just going to stand there and look around or are you going to give me a hug?" Logan stopped looking around and his eyes immediately honed in on the person speaking to him.

"Grandma!?" Logan stood there stunned for a moment, and his eyes bulged out of his head when his mom appeared beside her.

"Mom too, don't forget me." She smiled happily. "Come here and give me a kiss!"

"Mom…everyone's watching." Logan mumbled quietly, shifting his weight between his feet as he realized all of his friends would see his mom kiss him on the cheek.

"I don't care, get over here birthday boy!" She held her arms out and Logan smiled as he walked into them and hugged his mom, who kissed him on the cheek.

"Grandma too!" The older woman ordered. Logan grinned like a maniac and hugged his grandma tightly and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek. She returned the favor by kissing him on the forehead and leaving huge red lipstick marks. "Look at my handsome young man. You look wonderful Logan!"

"Thanks grandma you too. What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming in!" He said switching his gaze between the two.

"Well that's the point of a surprise sweetie." His mom smiled and pinched his cheek, "You weren't supposed to know!"

"Your girlfriend flew us in, lovely young woman." Grandma Mitchell smiled and held her grandson's hand. "She put this whole thing together for you!" He smiled and squeezer her hand and looked around the room until his eyes settled on Cadence standing in the corner in his favorite black dress. He waved her over and Cadence smiled as she walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Logan." She smiled staring up at him. Logan grinned and hugged her as tight as he could without killing her before planting the longest kiss on her lips. "Wow, is this my birthday or yours?" She joked.

"Thank you so much." Logan squeezed her hands and looked between his family and her. "How did…why? I mean…but uh..."

"Well, I know you're very close to your grandmother, you always talk about her, and Mama Knight has even told me a few times." Cadence smiled. "So what better way to celebrate your birthday with your grandma and lovely mom?" Cadence smiled at the two of them before gazing back at Logan. "So what if they're far away? You should have your family for your birthday."

Logan sighed happily and hugged her again before draping an arm around her waist and keeping her close to him. "I love you Cadence….this is the best surprise someone has given me."

"You deserve it Logan." Cadence tiptoed and kissed his chin. "I love you too."

"Aww how precious!" Lucy cooed putting down the camera. "Now let's get this party started!


	13. Gosh I'm Cute

**(dudeamanda: glad you liked it and thought it was cute!**

**Emy. Elle: Oh yes Logan was DEFINITELY becoming a pouty bitch, but she loves him so much she spoiled him, so cute…**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yeah, short shorts, Sasquatch hairy legs, and a stupid looking visor. Gotta love the creepy delivery guy, that's one package you don't want, haha. OH YES, LOGAN CAN GIVE HER HIS PACKAGE AS A SURPRISE! BAZINGA!)**

* * *

When Lucy decided to yell to get the party started, the music got a little bit louder and everyone decided to go crazy and have fun, except for Logan, he had fun in his own way. Logan pulled his mom and grandmother to a table in the corner of the room to talk to them.

"Come sit with us," Logan urged Cadence "I want you to talk to them and stuff."

"I talked to them a bit already." Cadence smiled and smoothed down the shirt on his chest, "I want you to talk to them for a little while, they missed you a lot, and they deserve family time with just Logie Bear. I have to go make sure everything is perfect for you anyway, but I will join you soon. Is that okay?" She questioned staring up at him.

"That's perfectly fine babe." He smiled and kissed her before running over to the table with his mom and grandma. "Hey! How are the two of you? I've missed you."

"We're good; of course we miss you at home." She smiled and reached over and pinched his cheek. "Ugh, it's only been a few months and you've grown so much! You look like such a grown man now Logan I can't believe it."

"Mom!" Logan whined pulling away, "don't embarrass me!" He laughed.

"Oh he's too good for us now." His grandmother chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Our little Logie Bear's a young man now, isn't he Joanna?"

"Yeah he is Dora…" She stared at Logan and sighed. "How are you baby? How are things around here?"

"Oh and do tell us about your girlfriend." Dora said scooting her chair closer over to Logan. "She's a beautiful young lady. Tell us more about her."

"Yes that's right, you barely talked about her. I need details Logan, how did it start? Did you ask her out? Were there flowers? Tell me." Joanna urged staring down at her son. Logan took a deep breath and tilted his head back wondering where to begin; there was so much to say. Plus there had been quite a lot of drama circulating their romance, especially in recent weeks.

"Well uh, it wasn't quite as nice as you think." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"She asked you out didn't she? She seems the type." Dora nodded.

"No! Well yes…I mean kind of." Logan pouted and his family members giggled. "I asked her out to a dance, but she asked me to go out to lunch with her."

"Oh mutual!" Joanna chuckled.

"Lovely compromise!" Dora giggled and leaned back in her chair. "So?"

"So…we had lunch together and had a great time. At the party we had a nice time but an ex-girlfriend showed up and caused a bit of a rift between us, but we worked through it! Yeah she's great." Logan nodded and sipped his soda. The two women looked at each other and rolled their eyes before sighing in disappointment. "What?"

"You're _awful_ for details sweetie pie." Dora said as she patted the back of Logan's hand.

"Completely boring, don't become a story teller in the future." Joanna chuckled and patted his shoulder. "So tell us more, have you said 'I love you' yet? How do you feel about her?" Logan blushed and shook his head before turning around. He glanced over and watched as Cadence was stacking his birthday gifts on a small table and making sure they were completely perfect.

"Yeah I do love her." He answered with a grin as he turned back to face them. "I really do mom, she's fantastic. She's…different, and uh, she's really sweet and a strong girl. I love her a lot." Logan sipped his soda again and the two women cooed. Dora pinched his cheek and held her hand over her heart while Joanna wiped tiny tears from her eyes.

"Aw!" Dora sighed. "He's grown up!"

"My little baby has fallen in love." Joanna sighed and hugged him tightly. "He's an adult in love. Before you know it he'll be married with children."

"I don't know about that yet mom I'm still young, I'm not even legal to drink yet." Logan laughed nervously while pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Not on this side of the world, but in Europe you are." Dora chuckled and winked at Logan. Instantly he remembered when he had gotten drunk and became a stripper for a night. He shook his head at the memory and shivered. "So, we've settled that you're in love. Are you um…you know…?" Logan's eyes widened in pure terror as the two women stared at him with straight faces.

"Am I what?!"

"Logan are you sexually active?" His mother blurted out and Logan choked on the soda he had nervously sipped.

"That's a yes." Dora nodded.

"Mom! Grandma!" Logan's voice cracked and he grabbed a napkin to wipe up his mess. "Why are you asking me that? That's so embarrassing! I'm not…doing anything!" He said quickly and gazed up at them. Both women raised their eyebrows, glanced at one another, and shook their heads.

"Oh you've always been a terrible little liar." Dora sighed. "He's already having sex, he's definitely an adult."

"Did you wait at least? I hope you're using protection Logan you really are too young to have a child. Plus you never know there are dozens of sexually transmitted diseases that you could get and not even know about until it's too late!" Joann rested her palms on the table as she spoke to her son who turned bright red.

"Mom! Stop!"

"Well? Are you using protection Logan? You should answer your mother; we're just trying to look out for you." Dora said.

"Yes!" Logan sighed and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "Yes we use protection mom. We did wait to have sex, and we're always careful. We've never had a pregnancy scare or anything so… we're fine and safe. I know about this stuff mom remember? I'm the one that wanted to be a doctor!"

"I know I know." She sighed staring at him. "You always knew the most." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

After a few minutes of embarrassing Logan privately, Cadence joined in to hear about Logan's embarrassing childhood stories.

"Oh, when little Logan was six years old…" Dora chuckled and sighed as she thought back on the memory while Logan let his head hit the table. "There was a huge rain storm, and the next day the neighborhood was just covered in mud puddles. Logan of course wanted to go outside and play, I didn't want him to because he would be sick, but he gave me that cute little pout and I had to give in." Cadence giggled as Dora reached over and pinched his cheek. "So I put on his little booties and his cute bright yellow raincoat and rain hat and took him outside. Logan went _running_ towards those mud puddles! He just threw himself in and started to roll around like a little piglet! He was having so much fun just jumping in them and flinging mud into the air. When it was time to go back in I walked him inside. Well inside my house right at the doorway I have a long standing mirror. Logan stepped in, saw himself in the mirror and started screaming hysterically in fright. He thought there was a monster in the mirror!" Cadence _died_ laughing at Logan who kept his face on the table in sheer embarrassment. Joanna couldn't contain her laughter, and Dora was slapping her knee at the memory. "So I quickly peeled off his coat and boots and took him upstairs and gave him a bath. I put him in front of another mirror when I was drying him and told him there was no monster. Well he saw himself naked, said 'gosh I'm cute!' and went streaking around my house!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cadence held her face as she laughed. "That is absolutely adorable!" She cooed rubbing Logan's back. "Aw how adorable!"

"So cute." Logan muttered. They went on telling stories about his youth until Logan just about had enough. He excused himself and dragged Cadence with him and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Wow, leading me to dance, we haven't done this in a while." She smiled with her arms linking together behind his neck.

"I know, it's about time we did it." Logan smiled with is arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you for this Cadence. This is honestly an amazing surprise." He kissed her lips sweetly. "I'm definitely romanced."

"Yeah? I told you I'd romance the hell out of you." She laughed and sighed happily. "So, are we _finally_ even? Can we not fight anymore and just go back to loving each other like the awesome people we are?"

"Oh you are definitely getting loving tonight." Logan whispered before biting her earlobe and pulling away.

"You're treading dangerous waters there Logan." She laughed swatting his chest. "Your family is here and Gustavo would kill you."

"Eh, it's worth it for you." He said before kissing her. When the two were done dancing, it was time to cut the cake. Shy happily wheeled over a small table which held a huge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, which said 'Happy Birthday Logan!' in blue frosting. Everyone sang happy birthday to him and Logan gladly blew the candles out. When he cut the first piece for himself, Cadence stuck her finger into the frosting and wiped it on his nose. He retorted by slapping the frosting on her cheek.

"CAKE IS FOR EATING, NOT FOR PLAYING!" Carlos yelled in frustration, desperately wanting a piece. Shy chuckled and shushed Carlos, while Logan handed the knife over to Carlos to start cutting pieces for people.

After enjoying their cake, unwrapping presents, and everyone began to leave the studio.

"We'll be here until tomorrow afternoon; maybe we can have breakfast before we leave?" Dora suggested.

"Absolutely nana." Logan grinned and hugged her. "I love you; I'll see you tomorrow morning, bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight squeeze before leaving with her mother. Cadence quickly ran over and wrapped her arms around Logan from behind.

"Well hello." Logan laughed and turned around. "I think I'm supposed to be behind you."

"Stupid." Cadence rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. "The limo's going to take you and I back, I'll go out and see if he's there, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just grab my phone and meet you out there." Logan kissed her sweetly and watched her skip out of the room before he walked over to the table and grabbed his phone. He took one look around the room and sighed happily before leaving the studio. When he stepped outside there was no limo, and Cadence was nowhere to be found. He frowned and felt himself start to panic and worry. "Cadence?" He called out and started walking around the front of the studio.

"Cadence where are you?! This isn't funny?"

* * *

****So I can take this one of two ways…nice ending, or an awful twist that I didn't quite think through lol****


	14. Ice Cold

**(dudeamanda: I'm glad you found it funny!**

**PerfectPiranha: I probably should give them a nice ending…that'll come later!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah if Cadence didn't get any loving after doing all that for him, she should have the right to murder him.**

**SHY:... You'll hate me then in future chapters lmao.**

**Am4muzik: See I was going to do nice ending and end it in this chapter, but you're absolutely right, Logan saving her was SUPER hot. So I think I want to go with that idea lmao.)**

_**I am such a piece of shit for this lmao. I'm sorry guys but I've had an interestingly frustrating week and I'm just taking it out on my characters. Plus my brother sent me a picture and it was of a really fucking creepy killer clown and well, I didn't sleep well after that. Jerk. **_

_**You know technically this is romance AND drama so um…I can still be fucked up. I'll just be nice for a while before I do my twist. But uh…yeah it doesn't help that I've been watching Taken, True Lies, and have major Logan feels…UHHH feel free to throw tomatoes at me and say 'GOD DAMN IT AMANDA STAHP! STAHP IT!' I'm very stubborn though I might not listen lmao.**_

* * *

"Cadence this so isn't funny where are you?" Logan called out nervously.

"Dude." Logan glanced over and saw Cadence standing there holding her phone. "The limo was parked around the block I was just checking if he was there. Were you scared I got kidnapped or something?" She laughed walking towards him and laced her fingers with his. "Did I get you all paranoid?"

"You really did." Logan chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I really thought your parents did a drive by, pulled you into a van, and sent you off to Mexico."

"Wow….that's a vivid imagination." Cadence mumbled as the two of them walked to the limo. "Don't worry Logan, you and I both know I only get kidnapped on tour and that happened once with two mad men. No way that can happen a second time." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I was a BAMF when that happened…"

"Babe, a BAMF? You still got kidnapped and let's not forget that _I_ saved you, I think it's safe to say I was a BAMF." Logan smiled proudly as they climbed into the limo.

"Excuse me? In the beginning I was a TOTAL BAMF! I kicked so many asses Logan I dropped like a bunch of henchmen on my own and I kicked that giant dude Maxwell's ass, so awesome. You were a very hot BAMF towards the end though. You were wearing your little suit and just kicking ass and you were so suave." She sighed dreamily remembering that event as she snuggled up against Logan in the backseat. "Then you just dove underwater…"

"Saved you from drowning." Logan grinned smugly as draped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I was a BAMF."

"You definitely were." She chuckled and kissed him. Logan happily returned this kiss as he cupped her face. Not only was she remembering the time where he saved her life and she thought it was completely sexy, but it was also his birthday! Birthday sex was definite in his future and Logan knew it. When the limo parked in front of the Palm Woods, the two carried all of Logan's gifts upstairs to Cadence's apartment. They dumped them in the living room and glanced over at Lucy's bedroom door. They noticed Kendall's fedora resting on the doorknob and instantly knew they were getting it on.

"Revenge…?" Logan questioned raising an eyebrow. "I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now." Cadence nodded instantly and took off her heels. She dragged Logan to the kitchen, and the two filled up bowls of ice cold water. They tip toed over to Lucy's' bedroom and threw the fedora aside. Logan threw the door open and the two of them ran into the room right as Lucy was riding a restrained Kendall.

"Wow Kendall's the bitch tonight." Cadence commented with wide eyes before throwing the bowl of ice cold water on the pair of them along with Logan.

"LOGAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kendall shouted, shivering underneath his girlfriend who screamed at the contact of cold water.

"AGAIN? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU CADENCE!" Lucy threatened.

"Love you too!" Cadence laughed. "Run!" She grabbed Logan's arm and ran out of the bedroom and into hers. As soon as they were both inside she locked the door and stepped back. A few seconds later Lucy was banging on her bedroom door and twisting the door knob.

"God damn it!" Lucy huffed from behind the door. After a few more failed attempts she finally gave up and went back to fucking her boyfriend.

"Installed locks on the door huh?" Logan questioned as he undid his tie.

"Oh definitely, I'm not letting her do that to me, that would just be poor planning on my part." Cadence shook her head and walked over to Logan and began to unbutton his cardigan.

"Planning ahead huh? I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I?" Logan smiled looking down at her and let her peel off his cardigan before she started to unbutton his white collared shirt.

"Well, I guess you could say that." She chuckled and placed a loving kiss on his chest. "I love you Logan…and I hate that you doubted whether or not I did…but I hope this week made up for it."

"It did and more Cadence." Logan held her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you too and thank you for giving me the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Well it's not quite over yet." She grinned deviously and pushed the shirt down his arms. Logan grinned and leaned forward to kiss her while pulling the zipper down in the back of her dress. He yanked the sleeves down and helped her step out of it before playfully tossing her on the bed and crawling over her.

"_OH GOD KENDALL YES!" _Lucy screamed obnoxious loud. "_OH IT'S SO GOOD!"_

Cadence rolled her eyes and latched her hand into Logan's hair. "She's only doing that to distract us and get on our nerves."

"Oh I know." Logan murmured and dipped his head down to lick her neck.

"_FUCK KENDALL HARDER!" _Lucy screamed.

"Alright that's it." Logan got out of bed and walked out to the living room. He turned on the TV, put on an action flick to drown out their sounds, and walked back into her bedroom and locked the door behind him. He kicked his pants off and tackled Cadence on the bed who giggled. "Now where were we?"

"Well now we're listening to the sounds of a bomb going off and a girl screaming her head off in fear." Cadence answered as she tilted her head and stared at Logan.

"…We'll make it work." Logan murmured before forcing his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning completely happy. He had his girlfriend nestled in his arms sound asleep, he had the best night of his life and it was safe to say that things were finally smoothed over between the two of them. He lay there a moment staring at the ceiling before looking down at Cadence and gently nudging her awake. "Hey come on wake up."

"No." Her face contorted into one of disgust as she turned away from him and hid her face in the pillow. Logan just laughed and wrapped both arms around her and pulled her against his chest." Nooo!" She whined.

"Hey I'm just saying I'm going to go back to the apartment to take a shower. I want to meet my mom and grandma for breakfast before they leave, want to come with?"

"Can we get gummy bears after?" Cadence questioned into the pillow.

"Yes I'll get you gummy bears after." She then nodded to his response. Logan kissed her bare shoulder before crawling out of bed and putting his clothes back on. "Go get ready okay?"

"Fine…"She pouted and sat up naked with her hair a complete mess. "Better be some good gummy bears…"

After the two were ready they went to another hotel to pick up the other lovely women of his life. Logan and Cadence took them out to a great diner to have breakfast. Of course there were more stories being told that only served to embarrass Logan. Like when he would come home after a test when he was nine and demand a reward. When he didn't get his reward he would stomp and cry and throw a tantrum, so his reward was often a chocolate chip cookie since they always had those around. After breakfast they drove them to the airport and said their goodbyes.

"Take care of my Logie Bear." Joanna said as she gave Cadence a hug.

"Oh yes, treat him well." Dora added after giving her a hug too.

"I promise I will." Cadence chuckled watching them smother Logan in a hug and several kisses, getting lipstick all over his face. "Have a safe flight!" They waved to the two before walking back to the car. "Oh I adore your family." She grinned deviously.

"All those stories are a lie by the way." Logan defended quickly. "They're just saying that to test you and see if you still love me after that."

"Well I would still love you after that, because those stories are just rich and absolutely hilarious." Cadence chuckled as she climbed into the car. "But no way were they testing me, you were just a special kid."

"…Well at least I didn't harvest gummy bears like a crack head." Logan murmured and Cadence slapped his bicep.

"Speaking of, you owe me some gummy bears, so chop chop Logan!"


	15. Not Again!

**(Carlos'sCupcake: That's true, it's all Kendall's fault for dating Lucy, so he'll have to suffer and endure some pranks against her. Muahahaha. Oh no don't worry you don't have to be scared for this one…but further down…perhaps… MUAHAHA)**

* * *

Cadence Rocque was currently in Rocque Records practicing some of her dance routines. The guys were busy recording vocals, and they could see into the next room that she was clearly dying and in desperate need of a milkshake. The best part was when the instructor turned around to grab her water; Cadence just threw herself on the floor.

When the guys were allowed to leave, they happily threw their lyric sheets in the air and ran out the door, all except for Logan who stood there rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it Logan?" Gustavo sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything." Logan stepped out of the booth and stood in front of Gustavo.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh…" Logan looked down at his shoes before glancing up at Gustavo. "So my family came over for my birthday and they told Cadence really embarrassing stories about my childhood. Uh I wanted to know if well…you had any…funny embarrassing stories about when she was a little kid." Logan finished quickly while cracking his fingers nervously. Gustavo stared at him without an expression for a good thirty seconds before Logan realized he wasn't going to get any dirt on Cadence. Logan turned on his heel to leave but Gustavo held his shoulder and stopped him.

"Come with me." Gustavo said quietly and left the recording room. They walked down the hall to his office and Gustavo dropped his body onto his chair and opened the bottom drawer. Logan peeked over the desk to see that the bottom drawer was a filing cabinet of all sorts of videos and DVD's. Gustavo murmured to himself as he thought of which video to pick. "Alright. Sit down." He ordered Logan as he popped in the DVD.

"_Hey little blueberry!" Gustavo's voice cooed as a round four year old appeared on the screen. The name blueberry was given because she was wearing dark blue sweatpants and a dark blue t shirt, and with her weight she looked just like a blueberry._

"_Hello!" She waved frantically and giggled to herself for an unknown reason. She walked up to the camera and put her face so close to it that all you could see in the screen was her eye. She then ran away and went over to the pile of blankets resting on the ground. She pulled one huge blanket out and managed to lay it out nicely on the ground._

"_What are you doing there blueberry?" Gustavo questioned watching his niece straighten the blanket before sitting down at the very end and grabbing a corner._

"_Burrito!" She yelled._

"_Burrito?" Gustavo laughed, "What's that?"_

"_Looky!" She then lay down on the blanket and started to roll inside of it, letting the blanket wrap around her until she in fact looked like a little burrito. Gustavo laughed at hearing the sound of her giggling like a tiny little mad woman. When the blanket was completely wrapped around her she just continued to roll around the room. "BURRITO!" She yelled as she rolled. Eventually she wanted out, so she unraveled herself from the blankets and rolled right into the wall. She smacked her head on the wall, sat up, and wailed loudly._

"_Oh shit." Gustavo muttered. "Uhh wait don't cry look, gummy bears!" Gustavo held up a package of gummy bears out to her. She quickly stopped crying, grabbed the gummy bears and took off running in the opposite direction._

"What?!" Logan held his stomach laughing. "Oh god, that was the weirdest thing I've seen a little kid do!" he threw his head back laughing.

"Oh that's just the beginning." Gustavo chuckled a bit and pulled out another DVD. "She was an interesting little kid."

_The video started with a round seven year old Cadence wearing a sweater wrapped around her neck as though it was a cape. She was standing on top of a rock and gazing off in the distance as though she was a superhero._

"_What are we doing today Cadence?" Gustavo questioned behind the camera._

"_Saving the world!" Cadence jumped off the rock, and for some reason made sound effects that matched explosions and gunfire. "I'm going to be the Human Blueberry!" Gustavo started laughing hysterically at her, and she just frowned with her hands on her hips and glaring up at him. "Is something funny mister?"_

"_Oh no, no please continue." Gustavo laughed and continued to film her._

"_I SAVE THE WORLD!" Cadence shouted and started running around the back yard of Gustavo's mansion. "I save you squirrel! Here you go!" Cadence bent down and picked up an acorn that had fallen from a tree and held her hand out to a squirrel that took it and ran. "I'm such a good person." She shook her head to herself and started running around the backyard looking for more 'things' to save. Suddenly she started screaming loudly and took off running in the opposite direction. Gustavo ran over to see what she ran from and used the camera to zoom in and show a furry little spider._

"_Cadence it's just a spider!" Gustavo yelled, trying to hold in his laughter_

"_NUH UH I'M DONE BEING A SUPERHERO!" She yelled throwing the sweater off of her shoulders and going inside the house. When he was sure she was gone he let himself laugh hysterically until the spider crawled up his leg, to which he started to run and scream around as well._

"Oh that's so priceless." Logan laughed wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "The Human Blueberry? That's too rich; this definitely makes up for her laughing at me."

"Glad you got your ammunition kid." Gustavo said putting the DVD's away. "But Logan," Logan turned around and stared at Gustavo, "One more chance, make her upset and I'm going to send you back to Minnesota in a hockey bag. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Logan swallowed and nodded before hurrying out of the office. He walked down the hall to where Cadence was dancing and waved at her through the glass. She tiredly waved back and Logan sat there for a few extra minutes waiting for her to finish up. She left the room with a towel wrapped around her neck and clutching an empty bottle. "Had a nice practice?"

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." She shook her head and began to walk with him out of the studio. "Thanks for waiting though!"

"Yeah well I wasn't going to let my little blueberry walk home all by herself." Logan bit down on his lip trying to stifle his laughter, but Cadence just furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him.

"Why did you call me blueberry…?"

"No reason." Logan said quickly, and then he thought about her rolling into a wall and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing blueberry." Logan laughed wiping tears from his eyes, "Nothing at all." Cadence thought about why he was calling her blueberry and her eyes widened in realization.

"OH MY GOD!" Cadence stepped back. "YOU KNOW! HE SHOWED YOU!?"

"I wanted some embarrassing dirt on you because you were laughing at me so he showed me some videos!" Logan laughed and he was bent over holding his knees. "You yelled burrito and rolled into a blanket, then rolled out of it and smacked into a wall. That's awesome!" He screeched laughing hysterically.

"Oh I hate you Logan." Cadence muttered glaring at him.

"T-then you wanted to be a superhero!" He stood up and took a deep breath. "You saw a spider and started _screaming_ bloody murder and took off running! Oh god Cadence that was…that was so funny."

"That spider could have killed me; I was being smart about it!" She defended before staring down at the floor.

"Oh man it wasn't even the size of your thumb." Logan shook his head and lazily draped an arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. "That was beautiful babe. Here you are, this 'bad ass mother fucker', and you're afraid of spiders. OH! And mice too." Logan nodded remembering her screaming about the mouse in her hotel room on tour.

"You know what? They carry diseases and death they are completely justified fears! BESIDES you're a bit of a chicken yourself you know that! 'Guys we shouldn't do that it's illegal', or 'guys stop we can get in trouble' sheesh. I may not like little critters but you can be a pansy too ya know!"

"Hey, I am not a pansy, I saved your ass!" Logan said as they walked to the hotel.

"Mhm, was that before or after I saved you from Maxwell?" Cadence stared up at him raising an eyebrow and smirking. Logan looked down at her and shook his head with a sigh.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"Well I do happen to have some qualities about me that make me cute." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "But hey, you're not that much of a pansy anymore! Tell you what, I'll go get lost in a crack neighborhood with pimps and whores and I'll give you a list of clues to find me. You won't have any weapons, or anything at all to help you. You'll have to Bear Grylls it, urban style. Would you do it?"

"Hell no."

"You wouldn't save me in a crack neighborhood!?" Cadence laughed.

"Nope, because I know you wouldn't do that just to prove a point but nice try." Logan gave her a side hug as they stepped into the hotel. "If that actually does happen though I would find you, with people and maybe a bat or something."

"Aw how nice, you'd actually go." She laughed and pinched his cheek. "Don't worry; I won't put you through any urban Bear Grylls trials." She shrugged as they stepped into the elevator. "I'll just go to France and be a stupid girl and get kidnapped, like in Taken!"

"Wow, that's every man's dream for their woman." Logan laughed shaking his head, and then the two of them heard the elevator lurch as it started to ascend up the levels.

"NO DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" The two of them shouted.


	16. Aw Shit

**(dudeamanda: Aw I'm glad you liked the cute little stories!**

**Emy. Elle: Gotta love those Logan feels, they are so addicting! Ah…Elevator sex with Logan…if only right? It seems like the American dream…**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Haha glad you liked the burrito/blueberry stuff! There's nothing cuter than a fat little child rolling around and smacking her head into a wall!**

**Am4muzik: Oh yes, I'm being very cruel and forcing you to wait for an update! Ah, musical rehearsal huh? Agh, I know those long and tiring rehearsal days. Granted, it wasn't for a musical, but I get it!)**

_**HEY GUYS OVER HERE! Kachilee07: has a FABULOUS story out, her first fan fiction and I would love it if you guys went to check it out and left a review, personally I adore it already.**_

****You know who should stop procrastinating her essays? This chick right here! Sorry this is so late and it's the only update of the day…like I said I spent forever doing an essay that's due…and I watched Being Human****

* * *

"Not again oh my god do not let this thing get stuck again." Cadence pleaded as the elevator slowly moved between floors.

"Don't worry we won't get stuck and if anything you're here with me." Logan said trying to calm her down, but Cadence just slowly turned to stare at him.

"Last time this happened you said we could possibly die if it fell!" She shouted staring up at him.

"But it didn't and we're okay!" Logan said to try to ease her nerves, but clearly she was getting ready to panic. "Cadence it won't stop alright? We'll be just fine." He put his arms around her and the elevator pinged to signify what floor they were on. However, the lights lit up the fourth and fifth floor. They stared at the door quietly and pressed the 'door open' button. When they did, it opened about two inches and showed they were in between floors before slamming shut.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening a second time." Cadence mumbled as she backed away from the door and into a corner. She then quickly moved to the elevator panel and started to frantically press the emergency call button, but nothing happened. "He still hasn't put that button in!?"

"He took it out again because Carlos was making prank calls…." Logan muttered shaking his head. Cadence sighed in frustration and sank down to the floor. Just as she hit the floor the elevator shook and she stared up at Logan in sheer terror. "Okay…that's fine we'll just…be very careful so we don't fall." Logan nodded and sat down as slowly as he could beside her and took out his phone. "Thankfully this time I have my phone." He smiled and winked at her. Cadence took a deep breath and nodded before hugging his arm as he texted his three friends that the elevator was stuck once more.

"Logan if this falls are we supposed to jump up so we don't get crushed?"

"Actually Mythbusters disproved that theory, you would take just as much damage—uh…" He looked down at Cadence who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "I mean…yes."

"Fuck." She tightened her grip around his arm and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "This isn't fair. It didn't shake last time!"

"I know it didn't shake last time." Logan sighed and stroked her hair. "It's okay just don't panic and we'll be fine. I can't believe you're not afraid of being kidnapped but being stuck in an elevator freaks you out." He shook his head while she pulled away and stared up at him.

"Kidnappers are predictable, elevators are not." She defended.

"Valid reasoning." He muttered with a short nod before putting his arms around her. "You'll be just fine okay? You're here with me and we'll be alright." She nodded and sighed leaning against him.

"I can't believe that Gustavo showed you those videos. I thought he hated you."

"Maybe he's getting used to me and you." Logan grinned and kissed her forehead. "Nah I doubt it, I think he was hoping you would kill me."

"I think that was the plan too." She chuckled and snuggled into him. "I hope they come soon, I don't want to be stuck here for hours like last time."

"Hey….there are some things we can do to pass the time." Logan suggested with a small grin forming.

"Really Logan?" She raised an eyebrow up at him while he just blushed slightly and grinned. "You're lucky your dimples make you so cute." She sighed before kissing him.

"They work magic don't they?" Logan chuckled before cupping her face and kissing her.

* * *

"Oh fucking leave them there." Lucy said as she read the text message over Kendall's shoulder. "They should have sex in that elevator to pass the time. I say we wait about two hours."

"Can air supply run out in a tight space like that…?" Shy questioned tilting her head to the side. "I know if I was trapped in an elevator I would think the absolute worst was going to happen, and I would not want to be trapped in their while my friends sit around and laugh thinking I'm having sex."

"Because let's face it, we're lucky if Carlos knows how to put it in if that ever happens to you two." James laughed out loud. Carlos glared at James before punching him in the chest." Ow! Sheesh."

"Dick hole." Carlos muttered angrily under his breath while Shy just giggled and rubbed Carlos' back.

"Lucy I really don't think we should leave them in there." Kendall sighed shaking his head. "Logan has a habit of letting his uh…'smart' side leaking out and last time he told her it was possible they could die if they fell down the shaft. Guarantee he said it again this time and just made everything terrible."

"…Logan's a real fucking idiot sometimes isn't he?" Lucy sighed out loud glancing at all of her friends who of course nodded in agreement. "Alright so what do we do? Bitters or the fire department?"

"Definitely the fire department. Bitters kept it quiet last time but this is the _second_ time this happened to them, so we should get real help." James nodded.

"Wait what if they wanted to get stuck in the elevator to have sex?!" Carlos questioned with wide eyes.

"Then they wouldn't have told us they were stuck in the elevator sweetie." Shy said to him quietly. Carlos thought about it for a moment before nodding and letting his head hang.

"Fine we'll save them I guess." Lucy sighed dramatically. "Just saying though Kendall, if you and I were stuck in an elevator together I would fuck you into oblivion. Even if that thing was about to fall, I would still fuck you because at least I would die with you inside, and while having fun." She nodded happily while everyone just rolled their eyes.

"I'm uh…I'm glad you've thought out our deaths Lucy." Kendall chuckled a bit with flushed cheeks. He kept his head down as he draped an arm around her and started to walk out of the apartment with her and the rest of the gang. "Let's just go save those two wackos."

* * *

By the time the elevator was deemed safe and the door was opened up. Everyone stood there in anticipation hoping to find two naked teenagers to embarrass. The poor group of friends were sad to see that instead of the two of them being naked, Logan just ended up falling asleep with his head on Cadence's lap, and she was mindlessly stroking his hair. When the door opened she nudged him awake and the two climbed out.

"Oh you're beyond boring." Lucy snickered shaking her head. "How are you not fucking in there?"

"Because we know that you guys would be waiting to see us in the hopes of catching us and making fun of us." Cadence said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Touché." Lucy muttered shaking her head. "Glad you guys are safe, but boring."

"Thanks." Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyways…" Cadence then turned to Logan. "I'm disgusting, I still haven't showered, so I'll go do that and see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure, see you Cadence." Logan quickly pecked her on the lips before disappearing with the group of friends whom she would meet up later. Cadence ran over to her apartment and took a nice long hot shower. She put on her robe afterwards and went to the kitchen to grab a snack when she noticed a letter at the foot of the door. Curious, she walked over and picked it up.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Meet me outside; I have a surprise for us!_

_Love you,_

_Logan_

"Aw! Everything's just working out so well." She bit her lip happily and held the note to her chest before setting it down on the coffee table and running over to the kitchen. What? She still wanted her snack. So Cadence grabbed a handful of grapes and went to her room to find an outfit to wear. She settled on a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a plaid button down. After pulling her hair up and putting on light makeup, she finished her snack and took out her phone.

**Be there soon.**

**Sure thing babe.** Logan replied, assuming she was going to meet him along with all of their friends in 2J. Cadence happily jogged down the stairs and smiled at everyone she saw as she walked through the lobby and stood outside. Right when she stepped out she couldn't find Logan, but maybe he was hiding around the corner to scare her. She walked up to the curb where the cars often pull up, and looked around for him. She sighed and scratched her head wondering if she actually beat Logan outside. That is until a black sedan pulled up to the curb. Before she could even react the door flew open and a pair of hands yanked on her arms and tugged her inside. The door slammed shut and the car went speeding away from the hotel.

* * *

"What takes so long for that girl to get ready? I mean, usually she's done faster than James." Lucy huffed as they watched their movie.

"She said she was going to be here soon." Logan muttered with a shrug.

"You know I don't take that long to get ready." James muttered quietly, but everyone ignored his answer.

"Maybe she stopped to get some gummy bears on the way here?" Shy suggested with a shrug. "You know, they did restock the vending machine after all."

"Impossible, we already have some in the apartment." Lucy shook her head.

"Should we go check on her?" Kendall asked.

"Eh, I'd say give it a few more minutes." Lucy muttered.

"SHUT UP THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO GE TO THE GOOD PART!" Carlos yelled.

* * *

**Yup, I felt like throwing in another twist of Drama. I'm terrible lmao. SO who could possibly have done that to Cadence? Hmmm, who has she fucked over in all four of these stories…?**


	17. CH

**(dudeamanda: Yay I'm glad you love twists!**

**SHY: HAHA I MADE YOU THINK IM AWFUL**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Haha I'm glad they make you laugh, I adore them. Hmm Hawk huh? Are you sure about that?**

**Emy . Elle: Well no it's not her parents…**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Logan didn't have a surprise! Someone else sent that to trick her! The bastard! )**

* * *

Inside the car, Cadence stared at a slighter darker man wearing black ray bans, and a white button down tucked into dark jeans. He didn't seem that much older than her, maybe only passing her by a year or two. It was quiet for a moment as she observed the inside of the car and noticed that the doors were locked. However, rather than one row of seats in the back, there were two that were directly facing each other. She nodded to herself slowly for a second before lunging forward and punching the man in the face. The big burly man who had pulled her into the vehicle to begin with grabbed her and pinned her arms to her sides while the other howled and held a hand over his eye after removing the now broken sunglasses.

"What is wrong with you!? Females don't do that!" He hissed cupping a hand over his eye.

"Maybe I'm not female?" Cadence questioned glaring at him.

"You're supposed to sit there crying and screaming and freaking out!"

"Well I'm not." Cadence muttered glaring at him. "This isn't my first rodeo retard, so who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Hey I ask the questions!" He said as he tenderly felt around his eye. "Now I have a black eye, great." He sighed and shook his head before pulling out another pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

"Boo hoo. Who are you?"

"My name is Connor Hawk." He sat in front of her crossing his legs one over the other. "You imprisoned my father."

"_Technically_," Cadence began to say with a slight shrug, "I did not. Technically your father imprisoned himself by kidnaping me with some lunatic and trying to destroy Big Time Rush. That was all his doing."

"Well, you were what held him back from completing his goal!"

"Was I?" Cadence chuckled a bit. "Sweet, it's because Gustavo tackled him for kidnapping me isn't it? That's awesome."

"He couldn't walk for a month!"

"That's not my fault your dad is a fucking moron!" She immediately defended. His eyes were wide and he slapped her across the face. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her legs and started kicking at him wildly. The burly man that was holding her arms down now had to scramble to hold her wrists in one hand and try to contain both of her legs under his arm.

"HIT ME ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE GOING DOWN MINI HAWK!" Cadence yelled as she struggled to get away. "I've kicked as before, I am not afraid of some idiot's son."

"My father is not an idiot!" Connor immediately defended. "I am not going down. You're going to help me destroy BTR." Cadence just stared at him completely bored and snorted "What's so funny?"

"That never works jack ass." Cadence snickered shaking her head. "One, I would never help you. Two, no one ever gets one over on them, in case you haven't noticed, they've won every time. By the way, when you kidnap Logan's girlfriend, he gets really mad. I don't think you want to mess with him." Cadence said with a slight smug smirk. Connor just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm really not afraid of the nerd. Carlos yes, James maybe, but not that docile nerd."

"Docile nerd?" Cadence laughed with a slow nod. "You're in for quite a surprise then Connor."

"So are you Cadence." He smirked and tapped on the window divider separating the driver from the passengers. "Hurry up to that airport. We don't have a lot of time."

"Airport? Why the airport?" Cadence was suddenly alarmed.

"How do you like France, Cadence?"

"Not the fondest of memories…was the sight of Taken I believe, not fond of that either. "She swallowed staring at him. "You know I really can't travel. I don't have my passport, I'm terrible in flight company, and I snore really loud…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that passport issue." Connor smirked. "Private Jett, not an issue with Hawk airlines." He leaned back in his chair with a smug grin. "Don't worry about being poor company either, if we really can't stand you." He reached under the seat and pulled out a box. When he opened it he showed her a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Then we'll just put you right to sleep, I guarantee you won't be snoring." Cadence stared between him and the syringe. Okay, getting kidnapped and staying in Los Angeles? Totally fine, she could handle that. Kidnapped and going to another country? Not so much. Cadence threw her head back to hit the burly man right in the nose. He yelled as his eyes became teary and his vision blurred. She quickly pulled her legs and arms away and kicked Connor, keeping a leg pressed against his chest as she took out her phone quickly.

**HLP FRANCE PLS **She shot a text as quickly as she could to Logan before scrambling to try and unlock the door. There was a sharp pinch in her leg, and Cadence glanced over to see Connor holding the now empty needle.

"You really should learn to comply." He advised her as her eyelids became heavy and she passed out.

* * *

"Alright she's taking way too long." Lucy stood up shaking her head. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Hey I bet she fell asleep." Logan playfully bet.

"Knowing her? Yeah she fell asleep clutching a bag of gummy bears." Lucy said with a laugh before going upstairs to the apartment. When she got there she called for Cadence. "Hey Caddie, you in here? We're all waiting for you, what the fuck is taking so long? The movie's almost over, is your ass that smelly?" She called out. Without a response, Lucy sighed with great aggravation and looked around the apartment. She noticed a letter on the table and of course, without minding her business, leaned forward and grabbed it. "Logan huh…?" She muttered to herself while shaking her head. Lucy kept the note as she walked back to apartment 2J. "You're a retard Logan."

"What? How am I a retard?" Logan questioned while sipping his soda.

"You told Cadence to meet you outside, no wonder she didn't show up!" Lucy said as she handed him the letter.

"I told her to meet me outside?" Logan questioned tilting his head to the side. "No I didn't." He shook his head and looked down as he read the letter. "This isn't my handwriting Lucy, and why would I tell her to meet me outside?" Logan took a deep breath and read the letter once more. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but he was well aware that someone lured her away. He then began to glare at the paper and started to crumple it in his hand. "Alright did someone do this as a prank?" He questioned staring at all of his friends.

"No not at all!" Shy said shaking her head. "We were all here with you."

"Not when we were in the elevator." Logan said.

"Dude we wouldn't do that. We wouldn't keep ourselves waiting." Kendall said with the shake of his head. "Call her, maybe it was just a prank."

Logan nodded and made a grab for his phone. As soon as he unlocked the screen a sound went off and he had a text from her. "Oh okay, she texted me." Logan nodded to himself feeling a bit more relieved, that is until he read the text out loud. "HLP France PlS…Help France Please…" Logan froze completely still as he stared at the screen.

"Help France? Oh my god is something wrong with France?!" Carlos asked in a panic. Shy shook her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with France Carlos…" James said as he stared at Logan. "IS…is she _in_ France?"

"How? That's impossible there's no way that she could be in France by now!" Logan said standing up. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Logan just…relax." Kendall said standing up.

"I WON'T RELAX WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND TEXTING ME FOR HELP AND SOMEONE LURED HER OUTSIDE!? THIS IS NOT A RELAXING SITUATION KENDALL!" Logan shouted before throwing his phone at Kendall and pacing around back and forth.

"Easy Logan!" Kendall shouted while catching the phone. "Okay, yes, something's happened to her, but clearly she just sent you a message asking for help and that…well she's possibly headed to France." Everyone stopped watching Logan pace around like a frantic teenage girl and stare at Kendall.

"Heading to France…." Lucy said slowly with a nod. "Oh my god. Wait, is that where that Maxwell guy is you were telling me about?"

"Nope!" Carlos said shaking his head frantically. "That's London!"

"But it's still; I mean…well he's somewhat near him." She reasoned.

"You know what? I don't know why and I don't care who right now. But if someone grabbed her and is taking her to France we need to get there _now_."

Another text was sent to Logan's phone.

**Involve Police and she dies. See you in France, Logan**

**~CH**

"WHO THE FUCK IS CH?!" Logan shouted as he read the text over Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan calm down!" James shouted.

"I DON'T DO WELL UNDER PRESSURE DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Logan shouted in defense.

"Alright guys just shut up for a second!" Kendall shouted, silencing the whole room. "We need to go to Gustavo and tell him what's going on, and then get on the first flight to France, got it?"

* * *

**(CHAPTER DONE IN FOURTY MINUTES BEFORE CLASS? OH FFUCK YEAH"**


	18. Hit the Jets

**(dudeamanda: haha I do too, he's so amusing that way.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Lol you're not retarded! But oh yes, Logan is definitely a sexy thing when he's mad. Good for us that he'll be mad for quite a while now! At least until he gets Cadence back.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: WOO HOO *High five* Oh you'll see how Connor is…he's um. Special.**

**Bmwstamps: I don't think Gustavo's a moron…just frightening to deal with.**

**SHY: NOW HE HAS A SON! Lol don't worry, Logan's gonna fix this!**

**Emy. Elle: …Yes I can leave you that way. You know what would be cruel? Not updating for a month lmao, I won't do that. Not on purpose at least….)**

* * *

When Cadence woke up she had the biggest pain in her neck for being unconscious with it just hanging from her. She lifted her head and tried to move her hands, but she found out they were duct taped down. When her vision cleared up a bit she came upon the sad realization that her wrists were duct taped to the chair of a private jet. Across from her sat Connor, who was applying makeup on his eye in order to hide the bruising she had done to him. She smirked smugly to herself before quickly lifting her free leg and kicking him between the legs. "Nutter butter." She chuckled darkly as he yelped and held his crotch.

"You rude bitch!" Connor squealed holding himself. "You!" He pointed to one of his father's old henchmen. "Tape her legs!" Cadence watched as he walked away to grab duct tape, then she turned her gaze to back to Connor.

"Well if you don't want me to keep kicking you, you should turn this jet around and send me back home. You're just making everything so much worse for yourself Connor. You know you don't have to avenge your father right? He's an _idiot_, and you're following in his footsteps." Cadence tried to reason with him, but Connor wasn't having any of it.

"He's not an idiot god damn it!" He yelled glaring at her, watching as a henchman knelt down and duct taped her ankles. As soon as he stepped back she lifted her two legs and kicked Connor in between the legs once more.

"Double nutter butter!" Cadence laughed darkly. The henchman knelt down asking what Connor had wanted, but he was in so much pain he couldn't speak. A few minutes later when he composed himself he stared at her breathing heavily. "You don't look too happy."

"NO I AM NOT HAPPY!"

"Shouldn't have kidnapped me then." She shrugged and stared out the window.

"You bitch." Connor spat.

"I know." She nodded staring at him. "So what exactly are you going to do huh? Hope the boys come to France, and then what?" Connor looked around nervously; he hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. Usually his dad's plans failed before he could execute them.

"Well…I suppose I'll destroy them somehow…maybe…throw them into a volcano."

"So you'll be a murderer?" Cadence questioned staring at him. "So you kidnap a famous pop star and then kill her along with four others. Kidnapping is one thing, but murder will put you in jail for life. Especially pre-meditated murder. Are you ready to stay in jail for that long?" Cadence tilted her head to the side staring at him. Connor was about to answer, until suddenly he appeared very angry.

"You're trying to get me to stop this plan!" He stood up and left the row. "I won't stop! I will execute my plan and Big Time Rush won't stop me!" Connor said as he walked down the aisle and disappeared by a door. Cadence sighed and looked around, noticing that all five henchmen were staring at her with blank faces.

"Creepy…"She muttered, finding it odd that not a single one was blinking. When Connor walked back out she noticed him holding a white handkerchief in his hand and it looked damp. Cadence shook her head as he started to get closer to her. "Oh come on, ether? Really? We don't need to do that let's just _not_ knock me out again." Cadence said as she tried to move her head as far away as possible.

"Well you shouldn't have been so cruel to me." Connor commented as he grabbed her ponytail and held the cloth over her nose and mouth. "Just breathe it in, it works much faster that way, also does not work well as a makeup remover…" He muttered the last part to himself while Cadence tried to fight it off while wondering why the fuck someone was _that_ crazy _and_ obsessed with his looks.

* * *

The red minivan was filled to maximum capacity as Logan anxiously drove to Rocque Records. None of them were sure if they really wanted Logan behind the wheel. At the time it seemed like a good idea since out of all of them, he had his license the longest, but when he drove right past Rocque Records and just continued to drive, everyone was wondering what the hell he was doing.

"You passed the studio, what the fuck are you doing?" Lucy questioned turning to stare at Logan.

"I can't walk in there." Logan shook his head frantically. "Gustavo's going to murder me. I had one more shot to not piss her off—"

"Well technically you didn't piss her off or break up with her." Kendall said quietly.

"No, but she's been kidnapped. Gustavo's going to blame me and he's going to murder me I can't do that. We'll just have to get tickets and go by ourselves."

"You mean….go to France and not tell anyone? Then he'll kill all of us!" Carlos yelped.

"Well fine then you guys can all stay here; I'll go to France by myself!" Logan yelled as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'll go and save her myself."

"You know we're not letting you do that alone." James said quickly as he watched Logan drive aimlessly. "She's our friend too and we care of her just as much as you do. If you're going alone, then I'm going with you."

"Me too!" Lucy said. "She's my bitch."

"Count us in." Carlos and Kendall said. "Shy?" Carlos turned to Shy who was unusually quiet on her phone.

"Sorry I was talking to my mom….um….I can get us a jet to France." Logan immediately pulled over and turned around to stare at her. "She's a pilot…she can fly you guys over there. I don't know if she'll actually let me go and stay with you guys but I can try!"

"Just say that we're taking a mini vacation for a few days." Kendall told her with a nod. "She won't suspect it's to save a kidnapped pop star."

"Good point."

"I'll drive you home. Pack a bag and don't forget your passport got it?" Logan said to her quickly. She nodded and was nearly thrown back in her seat when Logan started to drive. "We tell NO ONE that this is going on got it!?"

"Mama Knight's going to murder you guys." Lucy muttered.

"I don't care. We'll leave a note." Logan muttered under his breath. "Cadence is more important than us getting grounded." Logan quickly drove to Shy's house and pulled up to the driveway. "What time can we meet at the airport?"

"She said she'll be done with her flights in one hour. So we can meet at the airport then. I'll stand at the front and we'll take the jet. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Thanks babe!" Carlos yelled. He stuck his body out of the car to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll see you later! BRING CLOTHES TO KICK ASS IN!"

"Got it Carlos." She chuckled waving to him as the car went speeding down the street. Shy shook her head and ran inside to back a bag and grab her passport.

Meanwhile as soon as the five of them arrived at the Palm Woods, Lucy ran off to her apartment to pack her bag. The boys all ran inside the apartment to pack up and grab their passports before Mama Knight came home, but they were too late.

"Kendall, do you know if Katie—"She stopped when she all the boys frozen in the living room with backpacks on. "Where are you boys going?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhh…know if Katie what?" Kendall asked nervously with a smile.

"Answer my question Kendall Knight!"

"Cadence was kidnapped so we're going to France to save her life!" Carlos said quickly.

"God damn it Carlos!" James yelled while slapping him on the back of the head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FRANCE BY YOURSELVES!? ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She screamed. "Are you out of your MIND!? You call the police and let them handle it! Does Gustavo even know!?"

"No!" Logan said quickly." He doesn't know and he can't know. Please Mama Knight don't say anything to him. Someone took her and we don't know who but they said if we involve the police they'll kill her. I don't know if they're serious or not but I can't take that chance. I can't tell Gustavo because I had one more shot for him to _not_ murder me and she gets kidnapped. I love her and….well…even if you say no... I'm still going to go." He nodded firmly. Carlos, James, and Kendall all stared at Logan with their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe he was taking a stand against Kendall's mom, of all people.

You never cross Mama Knight.

"Logan. It's dangerous. You're in a foreign country, and you're dealing with someone you don't even know." Jennifer sighed.

"But it's _Cadence_ and I love her. I'm now twenty years old, so…technically you can't stop me!"

"That's right you did just turn twenty." She mumbled nodding slowly. "You'll always be like a little teenager to me Logan you know that. All of you will." She sighed shaking her head. "You're right, I can't keep you here. But…please be careful, you're all still my boys." She walked closer to them and cupped each of their faces and kissed their foreheads. "I'll try to cover for you guys the best that I can, okay?"

"Thanks mom." Kendall grinned giving her a tight hug. "We'll be fine."

"You better be!" She said quickly, "Bring Cadence home safe okay?" Logan nodded and adjusted the bag on his shoulders.

"Thanks Mama Knight, we'll be back soon." The four boys then went to the lobby where they met up with Lucy. Afterwards they drove to the airport, parked the van, and ran over to Shy who escorted them to the jet.

"So are you coming with us?" Carlos questioned as he held her hand.

"Yup, she totally bought it."

"Sweet." He grinned and ran up the stairs to get in the plane. As soon as everyone was seated Logan took out his laptop.

"Does this thing have Wi-Fi?" He questioned.

"Yeah it does good speed too." Shy nodded. Logan nodded slowly to himself and chewed on his lip as he started to type furiously on the computer.

"What are you doing?" James questioned as he sat beside him.

"I'm tracking her cell phone. So we at least have an idea of where to go."

"Good idea." James said watching him work. "We'll get her back Logan."

"Oh I know we will." Logan said confidently. "I just want to know who the _hell_ decided to kidnap her." While he was typing he couldn't help but notice James texting someone on his phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Just an old friend for some help."


	19. He's a Sad Sap

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Penny Lane is just so bad ass! She has to be involved! Oh yeah Connor's an idiot, it's great when they follow in their father's footsteps…**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Oh yes, Janny, that's a nice combination lmao. Dude nutter butter is so good I'm a little crack head for that stuff. Ah yes, Shy is pretty awesome isn't she? Always has the answer!**

**SHY: Girl you're bad ass! Yeah it is another rescue mission…hmmm; just have to try to make it different than last time.)**

* * *

Once the jet plane landed and the six of them walked off, there was no missing the black van waiting for them in the distance, along with the girl clad in a black and pink spandex suit.

"If she's hot I'm going to be jealous." Lucy muttered under her breath as they walked over to her.

"You have no reason to be jealous, stop it." Kendall whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Hey Penny!" James called out to her as they got closer to them. Penny of course grinned and walked over to James to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello James, long time no see. Boys, a pleasure to see you again." She nodded to the boys before she glanced at Shy and Lucy. "My name's Penny Lane, you must be their girlfriends."

"Damn right we are!" Lucy said as she showed her holding onto Kendall's hand as though her life depended on it. Shy looked at Kendall and Lucy, shook her head, and just nodded to Penny.

"Nice to meet you!" Shy said to her politely.

"Likewise." Penny nodded then looked at Logan. "I'm very sorry about your girlfriend Logan, but I can assure you we'll find her in no time."

"Maybe we should stop standing around and talking then ad get inside the damn car and find her. " Logan huffed with clearly an angry expression on his face.

"Perhaps you are right." Penny nodded and opened the door to the van to let Logan in. He climbed in quickly and stared at everyone else.

"Well? Hurry up!" He shouted. This made everyone run into the vehicle. Kendall slammed the door shut behind him and the car went speeding out of the airport. "Okay, so I have been tracking her cell phone but I lost the connection. I'll have to get it back up."

"That's fine you don't need to. James told me her phone number and I was able to track her GPS location. It seems as though she's in Brest, the location hasn't changed so I assume they are now residing at their hideout." She answered as she pointed to the map on the screen. "The drive will be about eight hours." Penny lane stopped to check her watch. "We should strike at night, whoever this is won't be expecting it. "We'll start there now and stop at a nearby rest stop and wait until night."

"Wait? Why the fuck would we wait!? We should get her NOW!" Logan shouted turning around to talk to Penny.

"Well Mister Mitchell I'm still a spy, and you're still a pop star, I know what's best to do and you do not. Have you figured out who the man is that took your girlfriend?" Penny challenged as she stared at Logan, who just looked down and shook his head. "Right, you don't know everything. I understand that you are mad but please, do try to be polite or I will just dump the lot of you out and go home."

"Sorry." He muttered quietly before staring out the window. James reached over and sighed, squeezing Logan's shoulder sympathetically. Logan just shook his head and continued to look away from everyone until he felt his phone vibrate. When he pulled his cell phone out he saw that there was a text from Cadence. It was sent several hours before, but he didn't get the text until after they had landed.

_She's so much better when she's quiet._ Was the caption of the photo that was sent to him. A picture of Cadence passed out and duct taped to the chair of the jet.

Another picture was sent which showed Cadence lying on a dirty stone floor in what looked like a dark room with stone walls. It appeared as though she had just been thrown to the ground or kicked and was trying to help herself up. The message beneath that photo said _You'll regret wronging my dad!_ Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he read that message.

Who the fuck had a dad that he wronged?

That picture was quickly followed by another text which simply said _Please ignore that whole 'wronging my dad' part! Wasn't supposed to write that!_

"Hey what are you looking at over there?" Carlos questioned.

"Pictures." Logan muttered angrily. He shook his head and tossed the phone to Carlos before turning back around to stare at Penny. "Penny can you do a search on that thing?"

"Yes I can, what shall I search for?"

"If Moon or Hawk has any kids…hell, find out if there are any siblings in the Rocque family that we don't know about." Logan watched as she nodded and began to type frantically. Within seconds she had an answer for him.

"Hawk has a son, Connor Hawk, twenty one years of age. Last status is unknown; I suppose he doesn't get into trouble like his father."

"Not anymore." Logan narrowed his eyes as he stared at the picture of the pretty boy on the screen. "CH, Connor Hawk. You mother fucker…"

"Is that him?" James questioned.

"It has to be, I doubt it could be anyone else." Kendall added. When the phone reached Lucy so she could take a look her eyes widened.

"OH THAT LITTLE BITCH HURT _MY_ CADDIE? OH HE IS GOING DOWN IM GOING TO SHOVE HIS FACE THROUGH A TOILET!" Lucy shouted as she passed the phone to Shy.

"That was…weird." James muttered.

"Shut the fuck up James I'll shove your face through a toilet too!"

"Lucy you're like two feet tall it's not intimidating to hear, it's just funny." James bit his lip trying not to laugh at her.

"I know where you sleep at night." Was all Lucy said, with a completely straight face. That was enough to silence James and make him stop teasing her.

"Huh, interesting." Penny muttered staring at the screen.

"What's interesting?" Shy moved over to kneel beside Penny and stare at the screen. "Oh…wow…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?! IS THAT GOOD OR BAD?!" Logan shouted staring at the two of them.

"This…could possibly work out in our favor." Was all Penny said.

* * *

Cadence sighed in frustration as she sat in a corner of the window-less room. Her only source of light was small hole in the wall, only there because a chunk of stone was missing. She stood up and dusted herself before walking over to the wooden door. She shook her head as she grabbed the door knob and tried to twist the door knob, but she was unsuccessful. Cadence bit her lip out of anger and started to kick the door with frustration until it was thrown up and it knocked her straight on her ass.

Connor stepped in with three men beside him. He had a bit of a …a fear of being alone with Cadence. After all, she did 'nutter butter' him twice, he was afraid she could get the better of him. One of them was holding a tray of food, and he stepped further inside to set it down on a wooden chair that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"What? I can't have a fork and knife?" Cadence scoffed as she stared at the tray.

"No." Connor said shaking his head." I don't trust you with them."

"Ouch, I am so offended." Cadence sighed shaking her head.

"Oh you should be! But not by me." Connor chuckled going through her phone. "Your boyfriend hasn't said a damn word about any pictures of you I sent to him. You would think seeing your girlfriend tied up or on the ground would make you angry and sent threatening messages. He hasn't said a word."

"He's smart enough not to give in to your stupid teasing." Cadence replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Or he doesn't care and I'll need another way of getting to them, which means I wouldn't need you anymore." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her grab his wrist and twist it. Almost instantly two of the three men that were there grabbed her arms and held them behind her. "Well I could keep you for other things such as arm candy so people stop thinking I'm gay. How do you feel about dating older men?"

"OH GET REAL!" Cadence spat. "YOU WEAR MAKE UP! IS THIS YOUR ONLY INTERACTION WITH A FEMALE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!?"

"….No!" Connor said shaking his head quickly. "NO…no it's not. Pfft…no." Cadence raised an eyebrow at him, now she was just amused.

"Oh that is rich. You're so sad."

"Shut up!" Connor frowned and shifted his weight nervously between his feet. "OH! I know what will get his attention!" Since her arms were pinned behind her back, Connor didn't feel nervous about stepping closer to her that is until he saw her leg ready to kick. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her legs. The third man knelt down and held her ankles to keep her from kicking. Connor grabbed the sides of her plaid shirt and ripped them open so the buttons popped off and her black lace bra was exposed.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU ANTISOCIAL LITTLE FREAK!?" She screamed trying to wiggle away.

"Oh stop. You're not my type anymore. Too violent." He said as he took a picture of her with her phone. "But this is perfect, when he's all riled up he won't be able to think, so any plan he comes up with will just be well…half-planned and it won't work." Connor quickly sent the picture to Logan.

"Logan's not going to—aw fuck." She muttered the last part to herself as she heard her phone ring. _Well, there goes the idea that Logan's not going to entertain this guy's attempts at pissing him off_. She thought as she watched him answer the phone.

"Hello Logan—"Connor answered with a cheery voice.

"Putting your hands on _my_ girlfriend are you?" Logan said in a dark, angry tone. "Are you sure you want to be doing that knowing that I'm coming for you?"

"Well given the time it takes to grab a flight from Los Angeles to get to France, I've got a lot of time to do what I want and plan how to get rid of you four!"

"Actually," Cadence listened as Logan let out a dark chuckle. "I'm a lot closer than you think Connor."


	20. Incredible Hulk

**(Dudeamanda: OH YEAH it's going to be a wicked showdown! Hopefully, I haven't thought it through lol.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: He's so dumb I love it lmao. Oh man, I don't know how but I'm taller than MOST of my female friends and I'm only 5'5, so they're all like…5 foot on the dot. I make fun of them SO MUCH out of love, I say toilet aqua man, tree pot Tarzan…I'm awful.**

**SHY: Oh girl everyone has their badass side! I'm glad you like it!**

**Emy . Elle: DON'T WORRY; IT IS UNVEILED WHAT WORKS OUT! Ah yes, I like that Logan too...I love it…so much.**

**Bwmstamps: WOO KICK CONNOR'S ASS TIME! Almost…)**

_**Someone put on Tumblr that picture of Logan in an all-white suit with an eye patch and wrote imagine if he was the villain holding you captive**_

…_**..**_

_**My ovaries exploded. I mean, I could do without the eye patch, please no eye patch. But god damn, I just had to close Tumblr, it was too much. The temptations to write a story where the boys are all bad…le sigh.**_

* * *

Everyone watched as Logan sat completely still in the van, just staring out the window with his fist clenched so tightly they thought he was going to stab the palm of his hand with his fingers. On the other end of the line Connor let out a panicked squeal before glancing at Cadence. She simply smirked and tilted her head to the side as she stared at him, watching him panic as he spoke to Logan.

"J-just how close are you?! I mean uh…" Connor cleared his throat and tried to sound more confident. "You don't even know where we are."

"Oh, I know where you are." Logan answered. "I know _exactly_ where you are Connor, I'll be there shortly. Don't you worry; BTR is going to pay you a visit you'll never forget."

"Why won't I forget it?"

"You'll see." Again Logan chuckled. "Oh, and Connor?"

"Y-yes?" Connor squealed once more.

"You squeal like a girl."

"Gimme! Gimme the phone I want to talk!" Lucy whispered in the background. Logan shook his head and leaned away from Lucy as she moved forward to try to snatch the phone. "I want to threaten him!" Again Logan shook his head, but Lucy snatched the phone out of his hand. "Listen you punk bitch—hey he hung up!" Lucy frowned and handed the phone back to Logan.

"No, I hung up." Logan said shaking his head. "He already knows the four of us are on our way. You three are going to be a pleasant surprise. He won't expect more than four to come."

"I'm so going to kick his ass!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Lucy I think that honor goes to the _boyfriend_, you know, _Logan_." Kendall said staring down at her.

"Oh…right." Lucy nodded her head. "I still want to though, whatever..." She muttered rolling her eyes. Logan just shook his head and was about to go back to planning how he was going to look heroic and sexy to get some ass later, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Carlos staring at him intently.

"Dude why are you staring at me?" He questioned.

"You're like Bruce Banner! The Incredible Hulk!" Carlos grinned like a child.

"I am?" Logan laughed staring at him, "Why is that?"

"Well, Bruce Banner is a doctor and you wanted to be a doctor. He's all cool and calm and stuff, and so are you but then when he gets mad he's all bad ass and wrecking shit! Just like you, well except now you're not wrecking shit, but when you're mad and stuff you're really mad and do something about it." Carlos nodded quickly as he explained his theory.

"Wow uh…cool then. Thanks I guess?"

"Does the Incredible Hulk's penis get bigger when he changes? Imagine touching that." Lucy said tilting her head to the side as she drifted off in thought.

"Does she always speak that way?" Penny whispered quietly to Kendall and James.

"All the time." The two boys muttered with a laugh. A few hours later the van came to a stop outside of a cheap motel on the outskirts of town. Each one of them grabbed their backpacks and hurried inside of the room.

"Alright guys we have to suit up! Not literally though, no suits this time we aren't spies. Well, you're a spy Penny but we're not, and we're not in London, so we don't have to look classy and wear super spy suits—"Carlos was interrupted by a very impatient Logan.

"ALRIGHT CARLOS WE GET IT!" Logan shouted as he threw his backpack on the bed and unzipped it. "GET DRESSED!"

"Sheesh he needs some pussy." Lucy muttered as she grabbed Shy and dragged her to the bathroom. The two girls went there to change while the boys stood outside and changed shamelessly in front of Penny.

"I trust you boys have all black so we can sneak in through the night?" She questioned. She was answered when she looked up from her computer and saw all four boys standing there with black jeans and different black tops. "Right, very well." She nodded and turned the computer around so the boys could look at it. The girls stepped out and as soon as they heard tapping against the wood floor, everyone turned around to see who the culprit was.

"I told her stiletto boots were a bad idea." Shy shrugged as she walked over to stand beside Carlos.

"What? I can kick ASS in this! Imagine if I step on some dude's junk? It'll puncture it and he'll bleed out!"

"Lucy if we have to run and you fall; I will laugh before I help you up." Kendall said honestly as he looked down at her.

"Well then, you won't be laughing tonight!" She said sticking her nose up in the air and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guys. Please." Logan growled staring at them. Everyone nodded quietly and waited for Penny to explain.

"Well as Shy saw in the van, this is the building where Connor has your girlfriend." Penny pointed to a completely stone building that resembled a small castle. A medium sized rectangular main house with a tall tower in the back. "As you can see this building really has no windows. There are two in the front here and I'm sure there are very few around the sides or the back." Penny said while pointing everything out as she spoke. "Plus one huge wooden door, it won't be difficult to get through at all."

"You brought boom?" Carlos questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes Carlos, I did not forget boom." Penny laughed while Shy stood there completely confused. Penny turned around and grabbed a black case and heaved it onto the bed. Once she opened the case the large gun in the very middle that Carlos had used once before to knock enemies back and rip doors off of their hinges. The gun was glistening and Carlos sighed happily as he grabbed it out of the case.

"Oh…I want to hold it." Shy said while holding her hands out.

"B-but….no Boom is mine…" Carlos muttered holding the gun to his chest.

"Carlos I want to use that it looks awesome!"

"You don't even know how to shoot again so nope!"

"Neither do you!"

"Yes I do I've used her before she rocks." Carlos grinned and stroked the gun. Shy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, but Carlos was not going to budge.

"Father's on a mission so I don't have very many guns. I have two dart guns, I have the pen. That's all I was able to smuggle out."

"Alright Lucy, you get the pen." Kendall grabbed the pen and held it out for her. Lucy stared at the pen, then at Kendall before slapping it out of his hand and grabbing the gun.

"_You_ can have the pen. I'm taking a gun." Lucy held the gun happily while Kendall sighed and picked up the fallen pen.

"You take it." James said handing the gun to Penny, "Us manly men can handle ourselves."

"I'd feel much better if you had it—"

"ONE OF YOU USE THE FUCKING GUN!" Logan screamed. Penny's eyes widened and she grabbed the gun from James.

"Logan Mitchell once she's safe I'll have you know I'm going to slap you into a whole new world." Penny threatened. "Let's go everyone into the van; we have an attack to execute."

* * *

"Oh my god." Connor squealed pacing back and forth outside of Cadence's room. She was sitting there with her blouse tied like a crop top, freezing cold, and eating bread that was left on her food tray. "Oh my god are they on their way now? What if they're already outside and watching or listening in on us? I don't know what to do!" Connor was panicking and he was clueless.

"Your father would take a stand against them and fight back."

"I know but what if they get the best of me!? I don't know…." Connor sighed and bit down on his finger nails. "Should we move her? YES! We'll hide her somewhere that way when they don't find her they'll be so confused! YES! Then as they're still fretting and looking around if they've knocked anyone out they'll get back up and take them out and I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Connor threw his hands up in the air.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Cadence screamed from inside her room. "IF YOU MOVE ME I WILL STAB YOU IN THE THROAT!" She threatened.

"I think that's a good idea." The man nodded.

"Good! Okay so move her!"

"Where?"

"Oh I don't know…" Connor sighed and stared up at the ceiling to gaze at the lit candles on the chandelier. "The woods? Oh! The tower, oh but that place is scary."

"You won't be in the tower though." He replied.

"That's right! Okay in she goes!" The man nodded and snapped his fingers at another henchman. The two men stood in front of the door while Connor stayed back, afraid that Cadence would pounce like a rabid animal. When one of the men opened the door and stepped inside, a metal food tray made contact with his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Take that bitch!" Cadence said then looked up at the other man waiting there. "Oh shit." She tossed the tray at him but it missed, so she did what she did best. She kicked him between the legs, shoved him out of the way and ran out of the room. Connor grabbed her arm but she turned right back around and back handed him. "I'M SO NOT GOING INTO SOME CREEPY ASS TOWER!" Cadence started running down the hall until she saw all the henchmen lounging around waiting for something to happen. They all stared at her and started to stand up. "Fuck me sideways." She sighed and turned around only to see Connor and the two men walking towards her. "Er….I did not think this through." She muttered before taking off down an unknown hallway.


	21. Showdown Bitches

**(SHY: Oh don't worry girl, you kick some ass in this rescue mission.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Aww gifted? STAHP that's too much I'm not gifted, I just have no social life lol. You're too sweet!)**

_**Alright I think Cadence and Logan is just that couple that I can't let go of lmao, whenever I end this story I HAVE to make a sequel, I'm addicted to them. **_

_**Oh, I was watching Supernatural and I actually blurted out 'women are fucking stupid'. I'm shocked at myself :O, but this chick screwed up, sigh.**_

* * *

"Of course you're a dead end hallway, why the fuck would you possibly lead to the outside world?" Cadence huffed as she ended up down a hallway with absolutely no other halls or rooms to go into. There was the option of running back down the hallway and taking the right turn she probably should have taken in the first place, but there wasn't enough time for that. She huffed and looked around quickly until she noticed a wooden door on the ground. She tilted her head to the side before grabbing a hold of the iron hook and pulling the door up. "OH! Old medieval French people, bless you I'll hide here until they leave." She whispered quietly to herself. She propped the door up against the wall so she could climb down the steps to safety. Right as Cadence was turning to descend down the stairs, a knockout dart shot into her stomach and she froze and stared down before pulling it out. "Now I know how Logan feels." She muttered before falling forward and hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"WOO THIS THING ROCKS!" Connor shouted as he held the dart gun. One of the henchmen rolled their eyes before walking forward and scooping up her body. "Wow I didn't even know we had that down there." Connor peered inside before shaking his head in disgust. "Oh no we can't go down there. It looks disgusting, let's go up to the tower." He snapped his fingers at the henchman who nodded and walked outside. Poor Cadence would have made it outside if she had taken that right turn like she was going to in the first place. As soon as they made it inside the tower there was a loud bang that was heard from the main building and Connor's eyes shot open. "Oh my god they're here!"

"They won't come in here don't worry." The man muttered, fighting the urge to call Hawk's son a giant pussy. He ran up the stairs two at a time and set Cadence down on the dirt ground. The top floor of the dungeon was nothing special. A huge brick was missing from the wall in order to act as a window, with two bars right in the middle. There were stray bricks thrown around the top along with a stray bundle of rope with one end tied around one of the bricks, and the rest of the bundle was resting on top of a barrel with an old trowel half coated in cement. The man went over and grabbed an end of the rope and hastily tied Cadence up before turning to Connor. "You should hide up here."

"With her!? She'll kill me!" He yelped.

"She's an unconscious girl that's restrained. You're a twenty-one year old man with a knockout gun. You'll be fine." He shook his head at Connor before running down the stairs. Connor clutched the gun tightly in his hand before staring at Cadence with pure fear in his eyes.

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up." He begged quietly. "Oh god this was a bad idea."

* * *

Carlos stood at the front door completely pouty and angry. Shy of course was pouting the entire ride over there and staring at Carlos. Because her pout was so adorable and convincing, he ended up giving her the gun. Shy shot the gun at the door and blew it clean off of its hinges then jumped up and down in delight. Carlos held his hands out for the gun again but she shook her head quickly. He sighed in aggravation and ran inside with the rest of the guys while the girls teamed up and walked in after them, excited to be shooting knock out darts at men.

It was safe to say that they felt ridiculously bad ass.

As soon as Carlos got to tackle the first henchmen he saw, his pouty and angry attitude went away as soon as he started to kick some ass. He tackled one guy to the ground before climbing off and kicking another right in the knee before kicking him in the stomach. Carlos was just about to get grabbed by a man but Shy was naturally watching her boyfriend's back. She shot the 'boom' gun, as Carlos liked to call it, and the man went flying back like a rag doll, knocking out four men who were approaching Kendall and James.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWESOME!" Carlos yelled with wide eyes.

Next was Lucy, who was having _way_ too much fun shooting men. More specifically, she found herself shooting them all near the crotch area. For some reason, that was the best spot for her, she never missed if she aimed near that area. It was comedic and horrifying all at once. She noticed Kendall pull a definite Spiderman move by leaning backwards until he was nearly bent over to avoid a punch to the face, so she aimed her gun and shot the man in the back. He quickly fell unconscious and Kendall stared at Lucy with complete shock.

"Don't stare at me, kick ass!" she yelled, and of course Kendall just shook his head with a small smile before standing up straight and punching someone right in the jaw.

Next up to the battle was James who was happily kicking the ass of a man roughly his size. First James punched him in the jaw, and then he kicked him in the stomach and knocked him backwards onto his ass. He had a smug grin and was about to get in one last throw until a man even bigger than him grabbed James by the throat and shoved him against the wall. James began to choke and he grabbed at the man's forearm, extending his other arm to grab his throat. He gasped for air as he tried to kick the man away to no avail. Penny however sprang into action by delivering a powerful kick to the man's jaw and rendering him unconscious. The man let go of James and fell to the floor, while James stood here rubbing his neck and giving Penny a thumbs up. She winked at him with a grin before turning back to the action.

Meanwhile Logan was running around like a bat out of hell searching for his love. He sighed and ran down the hallway and came across a room with an open door, sadly there was no one in there, but he recognized it as the room from the pictures that Cadence was in once before. "Where the fuck is she…?" He muttered out loud to himself. Logan quickly ran out and down another hallway, stopping only to get rid of two men who tried to stop him, but there was nothing like a good solid punch to the jaw. Or, as Cadence would do, a solid kick to the groin. Soon enough he was at the same spot Cadence once was, debating on whether or not to go left or right. To the left was an open cellar door, and to the right was a door that led outside. "I better be right." He sighed before racing outside. He came across the entrance for the tower and he quickly ran up the spiral staircase.

"STOP!" He heard Connor shout above him. "STOP RIGHT THERE I AM NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT!" He yelled again. Logan lifted his head and stared through the railing of the staircase. He could barely make out Connor's figure standing there holding a dart gun.

"Cadence are you up there?" Logan called out, but he didn't get a response. "Where the fuck is she!?"

"Don't worry about that. Put your hands up! Behind your head, I'm watching you!" Logan groaned and put his hands up and behind his head, locking his fingers together. "Good now walk up the stairs—slowly!" Logan sighed and walked up the spiral staircase slowly. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw his unconscious girlfriend tied up and lying behind Connor who was aiming a shaking gun at him.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's fine, shut up!" Connor said aiming the gun. "I'll shoot you and push you down the stairs and kill you, and I'll be rid of one fourth of Big Time Rush, then I'll get the rest of you!"

"Nice try." Logan laughed shaking his head. "There's no way I'll let you do that to me. Not after what you just did. Do you think you're clever Connor, really?" Logan took one step forward, ignoring Connor's shaking hand. "How dare you rip open _my_ girlfriend's shirt and take pictures of her that way huh? How dare you man handle her and tie her up?"

"She's nuts! She's so violent and she hits a lot and I didn't tie her up that time!" Logan glanced down at the floor quickly and noticed Cadence stir and roll over. The two made eye contact and the dizzy girl immediately smirked. Logan looked back at Connor who was completely nervous.

"Did you just call my girlfriend nuts? Let's not forget _you_ took her from me, _you_ took those pictures, _you_ wanted a fight with BTR, and well you've got one. So put the gun down." Logan said quietly.

"No! I won't! She's fucking crazy that's why she had to be tied down and I'm not putting this gun down you won't get the best of me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Cadence said behind him. She had managed to stand up and now stood behind Connor whispering. In complete fear Connor screamed like a girl and dropped the gun. Logan immediately punched Connor in the face. Connor's knees buckled and he was about to fall over, so Logan helped him along by kneeing him in the stomach and shoving him to the floor. "Damn am I glad to see you." Cadence sighed as Logan untied her. He frowned seeing that her shirt buttons were all broken and she tried to cover herself by tying the bottom.

"Did he touch you?" Logan questioned as he slid off his black leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"No…" Cadence chuckled shaking her head. "He didn't, I don't think he'd know what to do with them, don't worry Logan." She sighed and hugged him tightly while Logan just stared at the unconscious guy on the ground. "Logan…?"

"Sorry, just…trying not to murder him." He mumbled before kissing her forehead and staring down at Connor. Logan knelt down, tied Connor with the rope, and then proceeded to step on the unconscious man's groin.

"LOGAN!"

"What!?" Logan blinked down at her innocently while she just bit her lip trying to fight back a laugh. She shook her head and threw her arms around him once more. "Alright if anyone asks, we had a huge fight and I kicked the guy's ass without any help. Maybe I should carry you out too." Logan suggested while Cadence just rolled her eyes.

"Logan you did save me, and you don't have to lie about it, also I can walk just fine." Logan just continued to stare down at her. "Fine when we get downstairs…" Logan pumped his fist while Cadence turned and kicked Connor in the crotch once more. The two descended down the spiral staircase just as secret agents that Penny had called in from the spy agency started flooding in. Before they reached the last step Logan scooped her up into his arms while she just chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're ridiculous you know."

"Ridiculous because I love you and no one can ever lay their hands on you like that or kidnap you and think they're going to get away with it."

"…Logan he just ripped my shirt."

"Yeah well even staring at you is too much." Logan mumbled carrying her around the house. They met up in front of the main house with everyone else who ran over and as soon as she was set down on her feet the ladies tackled her. Even Penny gave an old acquaintance a hug.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Cadence chuckled shaking her head. "Next time I'll stay in the country I promise."

"Fuck that!" Lucy yelled. "Next time I'll get kidnapped, do you know how sexy that is to be saved? Oh god." Lucy turned around to stare at Kendall who was rotating his shoulder to try to get rid of some pain he was feeling.

"Very..."She chuckled and turned her attention to Penny.

"Glad to see you safe and sound Cadence! Now, I do have a promise to keep. Your boyfriend was quite rude when it came to saving you."

"Oh, was he…?" Cadence turned around slowly and crossed her arms over her chest to stare at Logan who now had his eyes wide open.

"Yes quite rude and unbearable to deal with, and I swore I was going to slap him for being so disrespectful." Penny said as she stepped closer to Logan.

"Oh go ahead." Cadence said with a nod.

"HEY I SAVED YOU AND GAVE YOU MY JACKET SO YOU WOULDN'TBE TOPLESS—OW PENNY!" Logan howled holding his cheek.

"Next time I leave my country to save someone you'll be nicer and more respectful!" Penny threatened. She stepped back and received a high five from both Shy and Lucy.

"Wow…" Logan muttered shaking his head.


	22. Well, That was Fun

**(SHY: Oh yeah Mama Knight definitely won't be happy that the boys got their butts whooped, but they the girls technically saved them so it's okay!**

**Am4muzik: I liked Penny, and I loved how James was so desperately pining for her lmao. Then she throws him off a balcony….so great.**

**Emy. Elle: Inner mobster feels hmm? Well all they need to do now is bury him in cement and it's totally mobster!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Carlos is definitely so sweet sharing his favorite weapon lol. Oh I know you love Lucy, but what's not to love? She's so blunt and perfect! I love stupid people because I'm just so cruel and sarcastic, it really makes my dy. But yeah until they get irritating, then I turn into Satan and try to make them cry.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Possessive Logan is definitely sexy, and now Connor can't have children, free vasectomy!**

**Bmwstamps: Yeah Logan surprisingly is not a pansy!)**

_**Don't worry people, SHY has given me a wonderful idea for a sequel to this, which I do plan on writing, but this poor story has been completely neglected. So I shall stop it here and take a break from it before I start up that sequel.**_

* * *

"So what are we telling Gustavo?" Lucy questioned on the ride back from the airport to the Palm Woods. After that fun little adventure, they all stayed overnight at a hotel then took a flight back home to Los Angeles. Now they were in a van, waiting to arrive at their destination to surely meet their doom.

"Uh, well not the truth!" Cadence said was she intertwined her fingers with Logan's. "Then he'll just try to lock me up in a tower with a protective shield around it so this can't happen. Then again….third time is the charm." She smirked and looked up at Logan who shook his head.

"As much as I love looking like a real man in your eyes, I'm not doing this a third time, and I'm definitely not going to France again." He chuckled while she just shook her head with a smile.

"That's totally fine by me I wouldn't mind being safe from now on." Cadence commented as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Although, I do like kicking so many asses. Do you know how many people are not going to be having children because of me? Quite a lot! I have smashed so many testicles in my time; I'm the nutter butter champion." Cadence grinned rather proudly while all the boys just cringed and looked down at their crotches, grateful that they had not been nutter buttered by her.

"Yeah well if she doesn't get kidnapped, I think Shy and I need to get a chance at that!" Lucy declared from her spot beside Kendall. "Wouldn't that be awesome Shy?"

"I don't think I'd really like the idea of getting kidnapped, Lucy…." Shy said with a slight giggle.

"BULL SHIT!" Lucy pointed her finger at Shy. "I call bull shit! You cannot sit there and tell me you wouldn't be tingling in delight with the sight of Carlos just kicking down a door and rescuing you!"

"I didn't say it wasn't hot!" Shy defended with a slight blush and a smile. Carlos, immediately interested in this conversation turned to stare at Shy with a huge grin on his face as she explained her reasoning. "I'm not opposed to …seeing Carlos bust a door down and saving the day. I just wouldn't like to be kidnapped. That's terrifying and you never know what's going to happen!"

"Well you can't be saved if you don't get kidnapped!" Lucy replied with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"I can save her from lots of things!" Carlos piped in quickly, his eyes sparkling in delight as he pictures all the scenarios. "From getting stuck in the elevator, spiders, the dark, creepy guys that always hit on her when I take her out to dinner…." He muttered the last part along with a deep growl as he remembered the several occasions, but he shook his head and continued on. "Oh, or from getting lost somewhere! Or from a nightmare, or in the middle of the scary movie—"

"OR FROM A KIDNAPPER!" Lucy jumped in. "God I can picture it now." She turned her head to stare at Kendall whose head was thrown back on the head rest, succumbing to jet lag and passing out in the van. "All sexy with his bangs in front of his eyes. His shoulders pulled back as he surveys the room that I'm held captive in. He'll fight with the man, say a few words like 'how dare you hurt my woman' or something macho and stupid like that, kick his ass, untie me, or leave me tied, and then we'll do it." She sighed dreamily as she gazed at her sleeping boyfriend.

"You really thought this through." James laughed with a shake of his head.

"Damn right I did! Ugh such a sexy thought."

"Well you guys can totally get kidnapped or whatever it is you want." Cadence answered while resting her head on Logan's chest. "I'm done with that, I've had my thrills and my—"

"Fantasies come to life." Lucy added with a serious nod.

"Right…so yeah, please by all means, take away this mojo from me and just…go crazy."

"Now how do I take that mojo from you? Because I'll do it! Granted, Kendall will find it to be a huge pain in the ass to save me all the time but I will love it so much and he'll come to love it too. Right Logan? How do you feel when you rescue Cadence from some crazy evil villain?" Lucy tilted her head to the side as she stared at him.

"Uh…Lucy I just um, worry about her and I want to make sure she's safe." Logan answered with a nod.

"Oh bull shit." James laughed, "Dude, Lucy is practically a guy; just tell her what you tell us." James and Carlos both shared a devious grin and Logan felt Cadence pull away from him to stare at his face.

"Oh, and what do you tell them Logan?" Cadence questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…"

"It feels good doesn't it? To save your woman and kick someone's ass?" Lucy questioned. "Admit it!"

"I don't have to admit anything." Logan shrugged and looked away.

"Logan likes it because he KNOWS he's going to get sex after, so sometimes he'll just bring it up out of the blue in conversation if he feels like having sex. He'll just say a few details, let's Cadence remember it and bam all of the sudden he's getting laid that night!" James answered for Logan.

"Sometimes they re-enact it if they're bored." Carlos nodded. Shy's hands covered her mouth as she giggled and Lucy just grinned like a mad woman.

"Ha I fucking knew it! Tried to lie me when I asked you about it huh Cadence? Cat's out the bag now you little sex freak!" Lucy laughed in Cadence's face.

"Oh you are dead." She glared at Logan and muttered under her breath.

* * *

The gang all arrived back at the hotel lobby smiling and laughing. They had no cares in the world as they carried their backpacks with them and headed towards the elevator. But, sooner than they had anticipated, Gustavo stood in front of them and kept them from walking any further.

"YOU!" Gustavo shouted looking at the entire group.

"Oh crap Gustavo's going to murder us." Kendall sighed heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He screamed at them, saliva flying from his mouth at disgustingly dangerous speeds.

"Uh…Gustavo we can explain." Logan took his arm away from Cadence's shoulders; he would need to distance himself from her if he was going to need to run. Couldn't risk throwing her out the way to escape his wraith.

"IF YOU EVER—EVER THINK OF GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP AGAIN WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU! YOU DON'T DO THAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? SOMETHING CAN HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS OUT THERE ESPECIALLY WITH ALL OF THESE NUT JOB EVIL MANIACS WE RUN INTO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He took a deep breath after shouting and all of them immediately nodded with wide eyes, absolutely confused with what he was talking about.

"But Gustavo—"Carlos tried to tell him they hadn't gone camping, but Shy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What?!"

"He wanted to say….we were so sorry and it won't happen ever again uncle Gustavo, love you!" Cadence threw her arms around his big belly and all he did was just grunt and hug her back before leaving the lobby. The gang looked behind him to see Kelly and Mama Knight stare at them knowingly before giving them a thumbs up.

"Oh thank GOD! For your mom and Kelly." Lucy sighed happily. "I thought we were going to witness Gustavo have a heart attack and Cadence collapse in a sheer panic."

"Wow. Thank you Lucy, nice words to say." Cadence muttered shaking her head.

"I know." Lucy grinned and tugged on Kendall's hand. "Come on; let's go eat up at our apartment." She dragged him to the elevator along with Carlos and Shy, and James following behind them. Cadence and Logan stood back for a moment and stared at each other.

"And to think just a few years ago you were bullying me and I was throwing yogurt at you." Cadence chuckled staring dreamily up at her boyfriend.

"And punching me in the face, let's not forget that." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Come on Cadence, let's go eat, hey maybe I'll find your stash of gummy bears."

"You touch that stash and you'll die Mitchell."


End file.
